Unplanned
by KnownAs-Eleanor
Summary: After becoming pregnant at sixteen, Teddy now finds herself as a teen mother. Her whole life is about to change dramatically. Can she and Spencer handle the responsibility it takes to raise a child?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I decided to write this story because I love Good Luck Charlie. I kind of began writing, not knowing where this story was going to go, letting my mind take over my hands and typing whatever appears in my thoughts, and this is what came as a result. I think I have a good thing going, but we'll see where it will end up. I own nothing concerning GLC, I wish I did but I don't. **

**Also, this story revolves around a teen pregnancy and I feel bound to point out that I do not agree with such a thing. I believe in waiting until married to have children. So, get no ideas from this story, okay?**

**Sorry it is so short, but it was as big as I could make it. The rest of the chapters will be longer. So, once again I am sorry.**

Chapter One:

Sometimes things never turn out the way they are planned.

Her mother had planned to have no more children, and now she is pregnant with her fifth. Her brother had planned to one day give up his evil shenanigans, but that seemed almost impossible now. And she, well she never planned for this. That is, if it was true. She still wasn't certain.

"It isn't true Teddy. It can't be true." She told herself, but she didn't trust what she said. There had to be a reason why she woke up each morning, vomiting the past few days.

She could hear Gabe playing pick-a-boo with Charlie, PJ slamming the door as he leaves to go to Emmett's, her mother, who had barely obviously pregnant, cooking spaghetti in the kitchen, and a jingle for some hairspray commercial playing on the television her dad was watching. It was amazing how much she could hear from one crucial part of her life. Everyone in her family was leading their normal lives while she was in the bathroom waiting to see if her life was going to change before her eyes.

She wasn't quite sure how this had happened. She had only done it with Spencer once and that over two months ago. It had been protected. This wasn't supposed to happen, if it was happening.

What would she tell people if it was? No one would believe her. People other than a goody-goody girl with almost-four siblings had this happen to them. Girls striving for attention or act before they think have this happen. Not Teddy Duncan.

With her mother pregnant and Charlie in her terrible twos, this couldn't happen. The test should be able to tell her now. She looked down at the small stick in her hands and looked at the one thing that will change the rest of her life.

xXxXxXx

She stormed into her room and slide the door shut. No one was down stairs, she should be safe, but she was still hesitant to call Spencer. So instead she dialed Ivy's number.

Ivy answered on the third ring, much later than she usually answers, but Teddy didn't really have time to care, "Teddy?"

"Ivy?"

"Omigod, you've been crying. What is wrong?"

How Ivy could get so much information from one word was a mystery to Teddy. She lied on her bed, staring at the swirls on the ceiling. She spoke quietly, afraid to have any unwanted ears eavesdropping. "I'm pregnant, Ivy."

"Teddy, I can't hear you. Repeat that please."

"I'm going to have a baby," she said louder. She wasn't going to repeat it, so she hoped that Ivy understood.

She did. "You're going to have a baby? Like in that silly teen living elective you took? Don't worry, you won't kill it. It is just a doll"

"No, Ivy. An actual baby, one that eats and poops and cries and depends on me to give it everything it needs. I am pregnant"

"Oh, Teddy," Ivy said, "You can't be pregnant."

"I am. I just took a test and it came out pretty positive."

There was silence on the other end. Teddy continued to look at the ceiling, ignoring everything that she could. The only thing she focused on was the static coming from the phone.

It was hard telling Ivy this, she realized, what would it be like when she tells her parents. They saw her as the good child, the one they could depend on. Now that image of her would be erased.

"Have you told Spencer? Is it Spencer's?" Ivy's voice breaks through the static.

She shakes her head as if Ivy could see her, but quickly fixes her answer, "Of course it is Spencer's. Who else would it be?"

"I don't know, anyone's. But have you told him?"

"No, I just found out ten minutes ago. I've been a wreck. I was barely able to conjure enough will power to call you."

"I have to go Teddy, but call him, now."

It was harder to dial Spencer's number. The buttons became harder to press; the digits became unclear in her mind. As it rung, she rehearsed what to say in her mind.

"Hey Teddy Bear," his voice appears in her ear, "What's up?"

She took a breath, deciding on the simplest thing to say. "Spencer, I'm pregnant."

And he hung up.

_**Hey, I just wrote this.**_

_**And this is CRAZY!**_

_**But see the review button?**_

_**Review this maybe?**_

**I am not so good at song lyrics.**


	2. Chapter 2

You guys are amazing! Need I say more? I was planning to have this chapter up sooner, but I have been super busy. It is my last week of school and I have a crazy schedule for awhile. Yesterday was my sister's graduation, today was my dad's birthday, tomorrow I have a friend's go-away party, Thursday is my parent's anniversary, Friday is the last day, and Saturday is a major shopping day. So, you probably didn't want the whole gist but that is what you got. Anyhow, I have a late night quickly writing this chapter. No matter what, enjoy it a lot!

**Chapter Two:**

Teddy set down her phone onto her bed, trying not to cry. The walls seemed to be circling all around her, and she blinks her eyes a series of times to return them back to their stillness. She tried repeatedly to comprehend what is truly happening to her. In her mind, she pictured herself a couple months from now as she walked through the halls of her school with a belly bigger than her dads. Then she tried to imagine a baby sleeping in her hands. It didn't seem possible.

Quickly, she hopped off her bed and put a new coat of make up on. Her mother voice would echo through the house soon, calling for them to join her for dinner. Teddy knew that she was going to have to hide the fact that something was wrong and her face was very easy to read. She wasn't quite sure if she was going to tell her parents yet, most likely she wouldn't. If wasn't her dad that she was scared of telling, it was her mom. Her enormous, pregnant mother who has scowl that would cause even Medusa tremble.

She waited for her phone to ring again. She wanted Spencer to be apologizing through the speaker; she wouldn't hesitate to accept it. Having a baby-or maybe a fetus, she wasn't quite certain at this stage-growing inside of her changes the whole way her mind thinks. It is no more just her, but also her and her child. And easily forgiving Spencer is what would be the best. But the cell phone stays silent.

Ivy must be freaking out, she realizes, if she hasn't uttered the secret to someone. Each time Teddy told something confidential to Ivy, she ends up blabbering it before Teddy could process what was happening. The whole thing would be all over the school by the end of the week. By why shouldn't it? It was a fascinating story. The straight A, perfect citizenship, Teddy Duncan and her basketball playing boyfriend Spencer pregnant before even finishing her sophomore year of high school. Who would have ever guessed? Teddy wouldn't have if suggested it just a few months ago.

She continued to wait for her mother's voice. It shouldn't take long, all that her mother was making was spaghetti and French bread, but with Amy's cooking, she never knew. So Teddy let the seconds past waiting for the call and wondering if she should just go up the stair by herself.

"Charlie, Gabe, Teddy, your amazingly wonderful mother has cooking spaghetti," Teddy sighed in happiness. Finally, it came. The closest thing she has to a distraction. She slide her door open rapidly, storming up the stairs. Probably much faster than a pregnant girl should go, but out of the numerous things Teddy knew, pregnancy wasn't one of the categories.

She entered the kitchen in a record time, smiling at Charley as she hovered near the kitchen table. Her fingers ran themselves through her hair without her ever realizing. She hoped that her new newly applied makeup would show the message that everything was fine and all that she worried about was the math test coming up soon. It was most definitely good enough; no one gave her any question.

"I haven't got in trouble all week so far," Gabe scoffed. He piled a mountain of spaghetti on his plate before drowning it in tomato. Teddy doubted that he would eat it all, "My teacher is thinking about giving me an award."

"That is great Gabe," Bob said. He taken even more food than Gabe, but unlike his son, he would actually scarf it all down in just a few short seconds.

"It was because of me, wasn't it? Everything good that happens is because of me," Amy's words steered her away from the dinner and closer to Gabe, but only by a few inches.

Teddy observed every little thing about what might be her last normal moment in her life, one final memory that she can engrave in her mind for the chain of months to come. She wondered if days like this would remain. If having two expecting would be too much to continue Gabe's nice streak or Amy's attempt to make spaghetti as appetizing as the kind Bob's mother makes every father's day. There is great deal of things that Teddy found herself wondering about. Most flew above her head, never to be seen again.

"So Teddy, how was school today?" Amy asks. She shoved her fork into the noodles on her plate, sitting down at the table, "It is so much easier to ask you that question."

She grinned a fake grin, "It was great like it always in. How was day care Charlie?"

Charlie had one of her fingers in her mouth, and she took it out long enough to reply, "Good!"

"Maybe I could join you one day."

"No."

Teddy thought she was doing a good job for a girl who just twenty minutes ago was crying. No one seemed to acknowledge that, which made her believe that she did a good job at covering it up.

The sound of the doorbell bounces off all the walls. Teddy could see the door from where she sat and a familiar figure standing in the doorway. She quickly volunteered herself to answer it and was out of the kitchen before anyone could protest.

She threw the door open, staring straight into the dark eyes, letting his name fall off her tongue. "Spencer."

His eyebrow rose, his voice was louder than what Teddy wanted, "Can we talk? Is it true? It can't be true?"

Teddy's finger flew up to her mouth, shushing him, but it was much too late. Bob's voice already chimed from the kitchen, "What can't be true, Teddy?"

**It isn't the best, so if there is any mistakes it was by accident. It is currently 11:11, so I just made a wish. I need to catch some sleep, I have a busy day tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3 Eight Weeks

**Hey everyone! So yesterday, I planned an outline of all the chapters in Teddy's pregnancy. There are twenty. I never expected to have that many, but there are. I put a lot of up and down in them, added some OCs, and tried to keep it as much as a teenage pregnancy as I could. So we have seventeen chapters until the baby is born! Does that sound good enough or does it sound stretched out? **

**Chapter Three: Eight Weeks Pregnant**

Teddy blinked her eyes. She could see her mother's face appearing out of the kitchen. Her father furrowed his eyebrows. The air felt thin all around her and she tried to gasp for breath when it wasn't necessary. Day was moving like dominoes, when one thing happens something even more tragic falls right on top of it. When she had woken up that morning, she found herself throwing up. She thought she just had the stomach flu, but then the idea of pregnancy had skulked into her thoughts. With that, she had muttered something about going to the library and bought a pregnancy test at a local pharmacy. Now, she stands in front of her parents with the possibility of telling them the truth.

But there was always an option of lying. However, this was a secret that could never be kept for a long period of time. That is, if she decided to stay pregnant. She could easily go and get an abortion before anyone figured out. Then all of this could be at thing of the past. She could go to school without having people ever knowing. She wouldn't have to try to beat the odds if she wanted to finish high school and go to college. Until she is actually ready, she could be baby-less.

She shook her head; there was no way she could ever get an abortion. Even though it seems so impossible, that little thing inside of her is actually alive. One day it would run around the house, laughing as it played with something it found on the coffee table. Abortion would take that all away in a second.

"Teddy?" her father says. He taps his fingers impatiently on the sofa. Other than that, and Charlie trying to get Gabe's attention, the house was silent.

A lie, Teddy had only a few seconds to think of one. All that came to her mind, however, were unbelievable or just silly. She had made the highest honor roll for Mr. Wainwright's chemistry class, an almost impossible feat, may have worked, but the honor roll list wouldn't be made for another couple weeks and Amy and Bob knew that, of course.

All that was left was the truth. Besides, Teddy knew that she wouldn't be able to lie anyway. The only thing she would be able to do is mutter anyway and stare at one of Charlie's paintings that hung on the wall left of her. Her parents would catch it quickly.

"Can we talk in private?" she didn't want to say it in front of Gabe and Charlie. PJ was at work, and she was thankful for that. Her siblings would find out soon enough, but it wasn't time.

Gabe stands up from where he sat and led Charlie downstairs. Teddy found herself looking at Charlie's picture anyhow.

"You wouldn't kill me right?" she blurted. She wasn't thinking, it had just fallen out before she comprehended what she was saying.

Amy laughs, which didn't reassure Teddy at all. "Of course we wouldn't kill you sweetie. Why would that bother you? Is that what you seem all scared about?"

Time freezes. The air disappears. Teddy never thought that she could disappoint her parents, and now she was only words away from doing so. She looks at Spencer, who stands awkwardly by the door, waiting for the doubts that he has to be confirmed, but what Teddy never wanted to admit is said, "I'm, I'm pregnant."

"Teddy?" her mother asks, "You can't be pregnant. You're only sixteen and you're Teddy. I'm pregnant."

"It's true Mom."

Bob's face grows red. He turns to Spencer and starts to yell at him. Teddy tried to catch what words that were said, but her father spoke to fast. Spencer won't ever understand. But whatever they were, she knew that they must be harsh. She couldn't remember the last time her dad yelled like that.

She looked towards her Mom. Teddy was surprised to see that she didn't look mad, but it was obvious that she was. Amy flipped her hair over her shoulder, much like a teenager, and propels herself up the stairs without saying a word. She did such a thing in an overdramatic manner, much like she does daily.

Instincts took over Teddy. She chases after mother, leaving her father roaring at Spencer. She catches up to Amy at the top of the stairs.

"You're my good child Teddy," Amy says. Her eyes are shifting to a scarlet color and small tears are building up. It makes Teddy feel guilty, but to anything about it would be impossible. It was already too late. There was no way she could go back two months and stop herself from having sex. All she could do was stand up taller and prepare to face the future. Show no weakness; try to trick her mother into thinking that everything was going to be alright. "How can my good child be pregnant at only sixteen?"

"I don't know mom. It just happened. After the Valentines Dance in February, the only time I have ever done it. I never thought that this could happen. I just need your support."

Amy sighs, "We're both pregnant, Teddy, when we both didn't plan on being so. Even though I do look better pregnant I'll help you through this if you help me. Deal?"

"Deal."

xXxXxXx

That night, there was no moon. The stars twinkled in the sky brightly. It reminded her of an event that happens months ago, back before Spencer had been caught cheating, when she and Spencer had spent a great portion of a night just staring. Spencer had said that there was suppose to be a meteor shower, but they didn't show.

Now, she stares up to it in hopes of seeing one. If she gazed long enough, she was surely to see a shooting star. And when she does, she can wish that everything will turn out fine.

But when she stares at the clock on her cell phone, she sees the time is 11:10 and her eyelids were becoming heavier. She decides that the minute would be all that she would wish on.


	4. Chapter 4 Eleven Weeks

**Chapter Four, the weird chapter! It takes place about three weeks after the previous chapter, the whole story will be skipping parts like that, and during this time it is spring break. **

**Plus, if you look at my profile, I was so organized enough to make a schedule. Yeah, it was mostly there for me to know when I need to get off my lazy butt and write. But, currently, I have chapter five already written and half of chapter six! **

**To everyone who reviewed the past three chapters, you deserve an imaginary sugar cookie.**

Thanks, Aksie B, hockeychick19, BBBKA, rpslu, 12345678910, YaleAceBella12, totallygilmore, , Alice Mellark, Katty, LiveLifeForeverLoved, PinkSilhouette, TeddySpencer4Ever, Katrin, anon, KlaineSeddieQuick, minikindancer, Kat Ware, icarlyfanatic101, Ashleydegrassilover

**Please enjoy your imaginary sugar cookies and the very next chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Eleven Weeks Pregnant**

Teddy let the glass door shut itself behind her as she quickened her pace to catch up to her mother. She has never been in a store like this. She has passed it multiple times when she shops with Ivy, never taking the chance to give it a second glance, because she never thought she would find herself in it so soon.

"Precious Maternity is the only place I will by clothes when I am pregnant. When I was expecting you, I bought the cutest dress, pink with green dots, sequined of course. It sparkled in the sun like a disco ball. I still have it. Maybe you could wear it."

"I rather not Mom, there is no way I could pull it off as well as you can." That was a lie. She had seen that dress, Amy had worn it often when she was expecting Charlie, and it was one of the ugliest things Teddy has ever seen. The only good thing about it was its ability to distract anyone from the bulging stomach.

"You're right Teddy. There is no way you could look as good as I in it. We'll just buy you a new dress."

"That is fine with me."

She watches as her mother throws clothes from one rack to another, sometimes tossing something into her arms to try on later. "She's an intense shopper. Just let her be," she told to an employee as she started to walk up to Amy. It was like this in every store, Teddy had gotten used to it a long time ago.

The employee's black hair sways in its ponytail as she nods her head. There was something about her that was so familiar, but Teddy couldn't tell what it was. "If you need any help, just contact me or another salesperson."

"Okay, will do."

She expected the women to return to wherever she came from but she stays at Teddy's heals. Close enough for Teddy to smell her overuse of a lavender-scented perfume. She tried to ignore her by focusing on the sound of Selena Gomez playing over the speakers, but it doesn't work. The saleswoman is still there.

"It is so nice of you to join your mother on this shopping trip during spring break. I haven't seen any other teenage girl do such a thing."

"It isn't just for her, Jessica," Teddy reads off her name tag, "We just got back from my OBGYN appointment. I'm eleven weeks pregnant."

She hated admitting it, but she needed all the practice she could get. The week before, she had promised Spencer to let the secret out after spring break. It seemed too soon, but he had convinced her that it was what was right. And it was, she knows that, but doing that one thing would mean that she would have to accept the pregnancy. Everything she does is a factor of that and she hated it.

She walks away from the familiar-looking Jessica and goes to where he mother stood. Amy held a pile of different clothes in her arms, adding more by the second. When Teddy has to break the news that she can't get all of them, she knew it may not be pretty.

"Come with me to the dressing room Teddy, I picked some stuff out for you."

Teddy nodded her head and followed Amy to the back of the store. They passed Jessica talking to another customer, trailing the women like a puppy.

"So, don't you just love Dr. Karp? Isn't he just so funny?" Amy says. Teddy shifted her attention from Jessica the saleswomen to her mother as they entered the small dressing rooms.

"Yeah," she smiles, "he's great."

"Most of the doctor's appointments will go like that. He'll record your weight-that's one of the horrible parts of pregnancy, the weight gain-and you'll see your baby on the ultrasound. You have those pictures still, right?"

"Yeah, they're in my purse."

"Good. Spencer will want to see them. How big did Dr. Karp say your baby was? It is about the size of a lemon, right?"

"A lime," Teddy corrects. She sits down at the chairs in the dressing room as her mother enters a stall. Usually, she would be more excited to shop, but it has been such an eventful day that she just wasn't as psyched.

"Oh yeah, a lime, I knew that. Do you know what I can't believe, Teddy?"

"What?"

"That, if you look closely, you are starting to show a little. I never started to show that fast. I was always in my second trimester." Teddy cringed when her mother said that. PJ had brought it up that morning, Gabe the day before, but each time it was said it made her feel fat. And she knew that she was going to become huge in just a few months. "Your baby is going to be a little giant when it is born. When did Karp say your due date was? October something."

Teddy had to think for a second. When Dr. Karp had told her, she had been starting at the ultrasound pictures, trying to make sense of them. All her baby looked liked other was a blob. The number came to her quickly, however, "October 26th."

"Five days before Halloween. You can dress him up as Frankenstein."

"Very funny," Teddy said. She looked back into the open store, to see where Jessica now was, but couldn't see her. She wasn't sure why she was so focused on her, probably because she felt like she has seen her before, but it helped keep her entertained. After another quick gaze to see if she was there, she flipped her head back to her mother's stall and changed the subject, "Mom, how long did it take you to know you were pregnant?"

"Much sooner than it took you honey, I am sure that is just because I was born to be a mother. Trust me, five kids isn't just for anyone. Wait, Teddy, why did it take you two whole months to find out you're pregnant?"

"I have always been irregular, so skipping two periods didn't seem that big of a deal," she looked around, worried she said that a little too loud. It wouldn't have a mattered, she was in a store full of women, but she was always cautious, "I wasn't feeling any different, but thinking back on it I was really tired. It wasn't until I began to have morning sickness two months in when I figured it out. I guess it took me so long because I thought I was invincible. I'm not."

"Yeah, I'm not either, no matter how hard I try. Now, go and find you a dress if you don't want to wear my beautiful pink and green one." Amy sighed and Teddy chuckled at her mother's words. She walked out of the dressing room and back to the store, glancing to find where the dresses were. The last thing she wanted to end up in was that stupid, blinding dress.

Never would she guess that there were so many options for maternity clothes. She found herself in front of a rainbow of sundresses, and she flipped through each of them, feeling their stretchy material. She tried to imagine them on her when she was farther in her pregnancy, but she still couldn't grasp the concept of a bigger belly.

"Omigosh, Teddy that really is you. I mean, I thought it was you but I didn't think I'd see you in a store like this. Then when my sister pointed you out and said you were eleven weeks pregnant, there was no way that you were good-girl Teddy. But I guess I am wrong. " Teddy bit her tongue, knowing exactly who had spoken. The very talkative Abby Mann, the only girl in the entire school who wasn't very fond of Teddy.

Teddy could still remember that day of second grade when the teacher had announced they had a new student. Abby had walked through the door, dressed in a purple Barbie shirt and a tutu, and all three feet of her had to be encouraged by an awaiting mother outside the door to face the class. The teacher introduced her as "Abigail" but only to be snapped at by a seven-year-old saying her name was Abby and only Abby. That was one memory that Teddy could never forget because it was always the first thing she thought of when she passed Abby in the hallways.

"Abby," she smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just saying hi to my sister, Jessica," Finally, Teddy understood why Jessica seemed so familiar. She was almost a spitting image of Abby. She should have realized that earlier, "But now I am wondering what I am about to do."

She could see Amy approaching her, probably to ask if she had found a dress or wanting to be introduced to Teddy's friend. But instead of that, Teddy brushed past Abby and headed in her mother's direction. She stopped her close to the exit, but before she walked out the doors, she still took the time to yell at the girl who now knew the truth, "Do what you must Abby."

And she led Amy out of Precious Maternity.

**So, kind of a weird chapter, I know, and not the best written but It'll do. Now, I saw someone do this at the end of each of their story's chapters and I wanted to try it. **

**Random Fact About MissEmilyHoran: My worst fear is of peacocks. I was attacked by one in second grade and now every time I see even a fake one I cringe. A real one, I start to cry and scream and cut the blood circulation of the arm of whoever is near me. When I saw an albino one last year, my friend lost all feeling in her hand.**

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Twelve Weeks

**Welcome Chapter Five of Unplanned! A chapter that takes place a week after the last one.**

**Also, there is a poll about Unplanned on my profile. Check it out if you have a chance.**

**I do not own Good Luck Charlie!**

**Keep cool!**

**Chapter Five: Twelve Weeks Pregnant **

"Everyone is staring at me."

Teddy didn't focus on how hard she dropped her tray onto the table, but the sound of the impact was enough to startle Ivy. She slid next to her without staring up at the other students. All day, Teddy had been trying to avoid them. She moved from one class to another as quickly as she could, often taking the routes that led outside to evade socialization. It was all she could lead herself to do.

It didn't feel like it was only a week ago when she had been standing in front of Abby in the maternity shop, but years ago. When she had returned home that night, she knew that everyone knew. Her phone was ring constantly. She was receiving texts from numbers she didn't recognized. It had been all Abby's work. She had managed to tell everyone in her phone's contacts in less than an hour.

Teddy had imagined the news to just happen. When it got out, it got out. She wouldn't have hidden the fact, but never brought it up. If people asked her if she was pregnant, she would say that she was in a way that would sound like it wasn't a big deal. Or perhaps she would have slowly told people. Maybe just informed her closest friends and let them spread the news. But when she had brushed past Abby and told her to do what she must, all those options had faded away.

But it had been her fault, for blabbing to the saleswoman, Jessica, that she was eleven weeks pregnant. She should have instantly recognized her as Abby's sister and known not to tell her. And, of course, she should've realized that she should tell only people she could trust. She knew that all now, but it was too late to change anything.

To be truthful, Teddy had thought that Abby wouldn't even have the courage to tell anyone so swiftly. She had expected it to move like a rumor, jumping from one person to another, and not as fast as a wild fire. It became something uncontrollable and easy for people to obsess over, the baby had become a celebrity; at least that was what she could conclude from the silent conversations in each of her classrooms.

"Not everyone is staring T, some people are getting their lunch right now," Ivy said. Teddy shook her head, not quite happy with Ivy's words. They reassured her that she did make a mistake of coming to school that day. She used a plastic spoon to stir her macaroni, letting whatever noodle that fell out of the Styrofoam bowl to lay lifeless on the table. Usually, she would immediately pick it up and throw it into a pile in the corner of the tray, but not today. All she did was play with the noodles drowning in the cheese. The last thing she wanted to do right now was eat.

"They all know because I was being stupid in that retarded maternity store."

"But you didn't know Teddy. I would have done the exact same thing. Everyone would've."

Teddy could feel even more eyes fall onto her as her whole class begins to eavesdrop. "But I was the one that it happened to. Not you, not her, but me."

"It's happening to me too, Teds," Spencer flops her tray next to hers, squishing one of the many noodles that were scattered around the table. "I've gotten as much whispers and stares as you have."

"But you're not the one who is pregnant Spencer. I am." Her voice was slowly beginning to rise, her cheeks felt like they were burning. She's never been one to get mad like this, but it was easily to blame on the baby. She found herself blaming everything on the baby. When she couldn't sleep the night before or a day ago when she stayed in bed with the biggest headache of her life, it was all a factor of the baby to her.

Spencer muttered something under his breath, but she wasn't able to catch what it was. She thought it would be rude to ask him, so she let there be silence until someone else summoned the valor to speak. That was Spencer, but that was no surprise to Teddy. "It isn't just you who is pregnant. We are. This baby isn't just your mistake or my mistake, it was our mistake. That means whatever we do we have to do together."

She wasn't expecting that, but something different. A simple 'I know' or a stretched out silence, maybe. But what Spencer had said was the first thing that day that made her smile. And, when Teddy thought back on the incident later on, helped her ignore the people and the rumors that floated all around her. Though she hadn't known it, it was exactly what she wanted to hear.

All the anger that somehow built inside of her began to fade away. She turned to Spencer to reply, but when she tried to speak, Teddy could not think of anything to say, so she flung her arms around Spencer's neck and beamed.

Finally, she found words that she tried so hard to grasp. She whispered them into Spencer's ear, finding it the easiest thing to do. "Thank you so much Spence. You don't know how much that means."

When she lets go, she noticed that most of the students that had mutely gathered around her were beginning to leave. They must have found this to be too boring or their hunger took over their minds. Teddy didn't care about the reason, she was just glad that she was beginning to have space.

She still doesn't touch her macaroni, just looking at it made her feel like she wouldn't be able to keep it down. If she skips one meal, it wouldn't be that consequential, she decided. Besides, it was too late. The bell signaling the end of lunch was echoing off the walls.

Ivy, who had surprisingly remained quiet most of the lunch period, rolled her eyes and stood up. "Come on, Lovebirds, let's go."

Teddy followed, tossing her uneaten food into a close by garbage and exiting the lunchroom after muttering a few goodbyes to Spencer and Ivy. Her next class was Home EC, where there was only one route to get to it. There was no way that she could sneak outside or down a hall where no one passes. There was only one thing she could do, though it wasn't her first choice.

Teddy walked slowly, pondering each step closely, keeping her stare forwards. There was a voice booming over all the others, which grew louder with each stride she took. Teddy did her best to disregard it, but her attempts to avoid things that day weren't working.

"It really is true," that voice bellowed, "I, Abby Mann, heard her say that she really is pregnant. Can't you believe it, Teddy Duncan? I was so shocked to. Teddy must be some huge slut to get pregnant like that."

When she had said this, Abby was staring right at her with words taunting and spiteful. It may have been the very first rumor she heard that day, but there was no way she could ignore one. She tried to just go to her next period without putting up a fight, but she found herself trying to dry her teary eyes, running to the closest bathroom, throwing open a stall, and fell next to a toilet just in time for her stomach to rid itself all of its limited contents.

"Stupid baby," she muttered when she was able to catch a breath. Her mouth tasted like vomit, her eyes were wet and burning. She sat next to the toilet for an eternity, trying to figure out what to do. Going to class while pretending nothing had happened took more courage than Teddy had.

_Teddy must be some huge slut to get pregnant like that._

Abby's words kept repeating in her mind. She wanted so badly for them to disappear, but they were stuck on reply like a default CD player.

She pulled her cell phone out from her pocket; scrolling through her contacts quickly until she found the number she was looking for. It took four rings before being picked up. "Teddy? Is that's you? What's up sis?"

_Teddy must be some huge slut to get pregnant like that._

"PJ," she uttered into the phone, "Can you come pick me up from school?"

xXxXxXx

Teddy slammed PJ's car door as she entered, cutting off PJ in mid sentence. He must have been trying to ask her what was the matter, but Teddy just spread out in the car seat with her hands on her stomach staring out the window.

She didn't ever want to go back. If only if it was still spring break, she would be in bed watching reruns of 16 & Pregnant, trying to get a taste of what her life was going to be like. They never show problems about school though; Teddy suspected that it was a result of not wanting to show the truth about high school.

"So, how was school? Did you learn anything interesting?"

She shook her head as an answer. To learn something was to listen, and for the first time in her life she didn't listen in school. It was too much of a hectic day, but it was the first day back from Spring Break, the teachers wouldn't assign too much homework since Teddy wasn't the only whose mind was somewhere else. She'll just check the blogs later that night, that is, if she could get the energy to go to school ever again.

"Oh, that's cool. Have you eaten? Because I am really hungry right now."

Once again, she shook her head. Still thinking about the macaroni made her stomach ache, but it felt like there was nothing in her belly and each move she made caused it to twinge intensely. That must not be good, she wasn't feeding one but two. Or maybe one in a half, but whatever it was, she was feeding more than just herself.

"Let's go to Pirate Pete's Pizza. They serve pizza there."

"Sounds fun," Teddy smirked. The car began to move, leaving the school behind it, "But why not Kwikki Chikki? Don't you get a discount?"

"I don't know much Teddy, but I know that Kwikki Chikki chicken is not healthy for pregnant women."

"Okay then, Pirate Pete's Pizza it is." She leaned her head against the window and watched the cars pass, "Just get there as fast as you can."

xXxXxXx

"So why did you call me? I thought you hated leaving school early. Aren't you good girl Teddy?"

The cheese on Teddy's pizza dropped onto her plate. She had managed to take one bite without feeling like she was about to throw up, she hoped she could handle the whole pizza. She used her hand to catch some of the cheese and scoop it into her mouth.

"Not anymore. I think that title left when I took that pregnancy test. Besides, it's a long story. I'm not sure we have enough time for me to tell the whole story."

PJ leaned back on his chair, resting his head on his hands. His gaze was on the ceiling, but he was able to speak directly to her. "I have all day. Really, I do. I have no plans."

Teddy really didn't want to tell the story, but she knew that PJ wouldn't let her leave until she told him. She took a deep breath and played with her hair, telling him a summary of her day, "It school. I just couldn't take it and all the people there."

"What about school?"

"Abby Mann notified everyone about me being pregnant. Plus, she's been saying that I'm a huge slut. Can you stop interrogating me?"

"Interrogating? That is a big word. But anyway, she's probably just jealous of you."

"Oh yes, it's everyone's dream to be pregnant at sixteen." She tapped her fingers on the table to distract herself from the feeling of awkwardness that was beginning to spark from the conversation.

"No. I think that if they were in the same situation, they all know that they wouldn't have the same support as you do. Like, family and Spencer wise. Plus, they don't understand what you're going through. None of them have been pregnant before."

"Of course PJ, that is why they are being rude."

"Don't give them a reason to be rude. Go to school and walk with your head held high. Make them want to have confidence like you."

For someone who has always had difficulty plopping the lid off of a pickle jar, PJ had given Teddy the advice she needed, much like what Spencer had told her earlier. She smiled at her brother, taking the last bite of the pizza, "Thanks PJ. You're right. Running away may never fix my problems. Can you take me back to school?"

**So the ending was bad, but the beginning was better. In case you didn't pick it up, which I am sure everyone didn't because I am bad at dropping hints, Teddy was experiencing another symptom of pregnancy, mood swings. That was why she was angry then happy then sad then a little annoyed. Your all probably thinking: oh, she did a bad job at doing that. And I know. That's why I am telling you all here.**

**Random fact about MIssEmilyHoran: I have Selective Eating Disorder, a fancy name for an extremely picky eater. Stuff that you probably love to eat makes me want to throw up just thinking about it, much like Teddy and the macaroni in this chapter. **

**Reviewing is for awesome people. Are you awesome?**


	6. Chapter 6 Sixteen Weeks

_**Don't you all just love how I skip weeks? When you're wondering what happened to Teddy at school, I skip a month. MissEmilyHoran, you are such a great person!**_

_**So, this is a day early, because I wouldn't be able to post it tomorrow since I am going up to a cabin thing to hang out with fifteen girls that don't really like me. And my parents wonder why I'm not staying the night. Wish me luck, though! But I'm sure I'll survive, I hope…. **_

_**Sp enjoy chapter Number Six! The ending will bring you a surprise twist**_**.**

**Chapter Six: Sixteen Weeks Pregnant**

Without even a second, another shirt flies out of Teddy's closet and onto her bed, falling on top of her favorite pair of pants and a jacket that she never liked. Most of her wardrobe now lied in messy heap that made her comforter imperceptible. She never knew she had so many clothes, but now, because of her inflated stomach, she wouldn't be able to wear any of them for another twenty four weeks. In a period of just a couple of days, she has grown out of the last of her clothes that could fit over her tummy.

It was hard for her to believe that she was already so big and was still going to at least triple in size. It wasn't that big in pregnancy standards, but compared to the average four-almost five months-pregnant women, she was slightly larger than normal. She could still see her shoes, which was a silent blessing, but one day even that wouldn't be possible. It didn't seem that getting this far was achievable even two weeks ago, when she progressed from the first trimester to the second.

The month that had passed went by quickly, the only interesting this to happen was another doctor appointment and the end of school slowly enclosing in just a few weeks. She was excited about that, she had listened to PJ's advice but it still wasn't a place where she felt comfortable. Teddy spent her pregnant life there or at home, rarely straying from those places. Now, on the weekend, hours before leaving to go to Ivy's, she struggled to find something clean and big enough to wear.

She had some clothes, of course, but she had worn them throughout that week. If she had time to throw them in the dryer, she would, but there wasn't. Even though she had three hours, the washer and dryer that Bob passed off as working was always faulty. However, it wasn't about the few clothes she had that did fit, but the clothes that she loved but grown out of. It just reminded her that she was growing, and soon enough she'd be bigger than she ever thought possible.

If Ivy was here, though, she would be shaking her head and stating, "You're not fat, T, you're pregnant. There is a difference." But Ivy wasn't here; it was just Teddy, a bed overloaded with useless shirts, and an almost empty closet. There wasn't anyone there to encourage her.

"Nothing," she muttered to herself, and fell onto a nearby chair. She had one option, she realized, but with it being the middle of May at the temperature almost at eighty-five degrees, she wished there was another choice. Plus, it didn't match. The pants would be yellow, the shirt would be red, however if she was going to have something to wear for that day, it was all she had.

So she went to where the golden sweat pants were folded up in a transparent box underneath her bed. She hadn't planned on taking the box out until the fall, but she hadn't planned on making a stupid decision of getting pregnant. Nonetheless, Teddy had to dig through her collecting of winter clothes and found the pants she was looking for.

Still, she wished she wasn't going to grow so rapidly. Just the week before, she could manage to squeeze in almost all of her clothing. This baby must be big; she's been realizing that for the past few weeks. When it came time, she didn't know how she'd be able to push the infant out. She was going to push. That was what she was set on. The idea of a C-section scared her; she didn't want to experience such a thing.

She got dressed in the yellow pants and a scarlet shirt Gabe had hid from PJ in the corner of her closet. It fit her, drowned her even, but she didn't feel like Teddy wearing it. She felt like one of the homeless people she often saw. Except her outfit had much more color.

Her room was a mess now, and not wanting to look at such a thing, she headed up stairs. It was almost lunch time, and her mother was supposed to make something.

"Teddy!" she heard when she walked into the living room upstairs. Charlie sat on the floor with dozens dolls all around her. She held one out to Teddy, smiling, "Play?"

"Not right now Charlie, I want to eat first."

"Then play?"

"Then play."

Charlie nodded her head and returned to her dolls. Teddy wondered how she would react to not one, but two newborns in the house. But that is a long time from then, she didn't want to think of that just yet.

She swung the door to the kitchen open, noticing her next OBGYN appointment written in big letters on the chalkboard. It wasn't for a month, but it was a major one. The day she found out the gender.

Amy was over the stove, pouring some seasoning into a pot. Teddy sits down at the table, straightening the pile of that day's newspaper. "What are you making, mom?"

"Should-be infamous soup surprise," she said noisily, too loud to hear Teddy moan. She wouldn't eat Amy's should-be infamous soup surprise even if she was starving.

"That sounds so good," she lied, "but baby disagrees."

Amy laughed, turning off the stove and grabbing a bowl. "Of course he agrees. If my baby agrees, your baby agrees."

"No, no, baby really doesn't." Teddy holds her stomach for emphasis, "I think I'll just make me a quesadilla."

The door flew open once again, making a bang when it closes. Gabe appears, smelling the air. He grimaces when he recognizes the odor, "Soup surprise, sounds so great mom, but I'm not that hungry and I hear that Teddy is making quesadillas and you know how much I love melted cheese on tortillas."

"Well, I guess that's fine. Charlie and I will have soup surprise."

From outside the kitchen, Charlie's small voice is barely audible, "I don't think so Mommy."

Amy stops to think for a moment, leaning against the counter, closer to the peculiar stench the soup released then Teddy would ever dare. "PJ loves soup surprise. He'll eat it by the bowl."

Gabe scoffs, "PJ is at Emmett's."

"Oh. Well, then I'll save it for dinner."

"No need Mom," Teddy said, "I'm sure baby wouldn't agree with it then either. Plus, I'll be at Ivy's."

Gabe added on to Teddy's reason. He too did not want to consume the soup surprise. "You might as well eat it before it gets cold; I'm going to the movies with Leo's."

"You guys need less friends. We'll I guess I'll just eat this soup by my poor, lonesome self."

"Yeah, you do just that," Gabe smiled. He turned to Teddy, asking a question that she guessed had been on her mind for most of the conversation, "What happened to your clothes, Winnie the Pooh?"

"You try being pregnant. All your attire shrinks."

"Fascinating. Do you know what I heard yesterday when I was eavesdropping on Mrs. Dabney?"

"What?"

"That it costs $5,000 dollars to have a baby, and to actually raise it, well there is a lot of zeros. More than you'll probably ever see."

Teddy had heard this, of course, but she never thought much about it. Her parents had said that their insurance would cover most of it, but to raise the baby is the concern. Both Spencer and she had no job. She still had money left over from when she had worked at Super Adventure Land, and she was sure Spencer did to, but that would disappear faster than the baby would need diapers. If she could, she would find a job, but who would hire a sixteen week pregnant teenager? Even if they have straight-As, a perfect attendance record, and many other achievements colleges would drool over.

She reached into her pocket, grabbing her cell phone. She knew Spencer's number by heart, and she dialed it without even looking where her fingers went.

Why did Gabe have to bring up money? Usually, she would have thought of thought of such a thing before being told, actually, she had, but not that meticulous. Everything was different now. Four months before, she was a different person, a girl who was almost untouchable.

"Teddy?" Spencer had answered on one of the last rings. Teddy walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Charlie still played. It was as much privacy as she could ever get in this house.

"What about money Spencer?"

"What about it?"

Teddy didn't know how to put it, so she didn't think that greatly into finding the perfect words and just let them comes as they did, "Babies are a lot. They cost money. Everything they need costs money. We're two teenagers, we go to school, and we don't have that much of an income, if any income at all."

"I've already thought about that. I have been looking for a job, but have had no luck. I do guarantee that I'll have one before the baby is born."

She couldn't help but smile however there were still things that needed to be asked. She had learned that nothing was ever set in stone a long time ago, back when PJ and she were her parent's only children."What if you don't?"

"I will."

She was serious about that question though. Without money, it would be hard to raise a child. Most girls in her situation may depend on their moms, but their moms probably weren't pregnant too. "But what if you don't?"

The conversation continues for only a few more sentences, mostly Spencer telling her that he would. She hung up when there was nothing else to say and threw her phone onto the couch cushion and sliding in right next to it. Charlie still played with her toys, not understanding what Teddy had said. She holds out the exact doll she had earlier, asking the same question to her older sister, "Play?"

Teddy shook her head, "You know I'd love to Charlie, but I can't. I just really need to think right now."

xXxXxXx

Teddy made sure her room looked somewhat clean before turning the camera on. The light flashed, her arm was held in front of her. It had been awhile since the last time she had picked up the camera, but it was important that she did this now.

"Hey Charlie!" she said to it, "It's your sister Teddy here. I probably look fat right now, but I'm not fat, I'm pregnant. I have to keep reminding myself that, though. I feel fat. And I am just going to be fatter."

She had squished her words together, and she ran out of breathe at the end of the sentence. It was fine though, a lot of the videos would be that way.

"Don't ever put yourself down Charlie. I don't know why I'm doing it. Being pregnant makes you do such a thing. But Charlie, if you ever follow in my shoes, well your boyfriend won't be as safe as Spencer is right now. Which, he isn't that safe. Dad hasn't talked to him since the day I let this secret out. But, I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to talk about something else."

It was becoming harder for her to speak. Saying it out loud would mean admitting it, and she wasn't ready to admit it yet. Yet, she had forcing herself to be; because it was the first step she was taking of what might be many others.

"Gabe brought up the topic of money today. You know how Gabe is, he loves that stuff, but it was about how much it costs to raise a child. That scared me, because I know it is a lot. And plus, this baby is going to be a lot on me too. My life will never be the same. I wouldn't be able to enjoy high school as much, or college, or the rest of my life. You see Charlie; I think that what Gabe brought up is starting to shove me in a whole new direction. I'm starting to consider adoption, because another family may be able to give this baby all that it needs and more. It's a tough decision though, so whatever I choose, wish me good luck, Charlie."

**And that, ladies and gentleman, is Chapter Six! Next chapter Teddy will be eighteen weeks pregnant and out of school. There'll be more talk about adoption there. Just so you know. **

**I don't remember if I mentioned this above, but I am too lazy to check. So, I'll mention it here. Remember I have a poll about Unplanned on my profile. Go check it out!**

**I'll put a smiley face right here - but you probably don't see it. But it's the thought that counts, right? **


	7. Chapter 7 Eighteen Weeks

**So, chapter seven. Lucky number seven. Sevenino, if that is even seven in Spanish. I doubt it, but I only know English so I am saying that Sevenino is seven in Spanish. **

**So, I went to bed at 1:03 yesterday, so I am really tired, so ignore the nonsense I wrote above. **

**I hope you enjoy, just remember that I own Niall Horan posters, a plastic giraffe I call James, and a pink clock that never, ever ticks, but I DO NOT OWN GOOD LUCK CHARLIE. **

**Chapter Seven: Eighteen Weeks**

Teddy almost forgot that it was summer vacation when she forced herself out of bed earlier that morning. With her life becoming more dysfunctional by the day, the last day of school had become such an unimportant event. She had just trudged through the hallways with Spencer, trading yearbooks with anyone she recognized. That had been most people, and all of the room designated for autographs had been quickly filled. Each message to her was supportive, something positive about her pregnancy. _You're such a great person; I know you'll be a great mom! HAGS, Jill. _Or one, which took up a great deal of a page: _Hoping for a boy. Stay strong and beautiful. Call me sometime, Jordan Espinoza._ Each time she read a note, she wondered if the person who wrote it really did mean it.

On previous first days of summer, her only plans would be staying home and thrive in the sun. The year before, she had taken Charlie to the local park and played with here there. However, this time it is different, like everything else in her life. Teddy was still serious about the idea of adoption. He hadn't found a job yet, and though Teddy has looked, no one cared for hiring a pregnant teenager.

Which is a factor of why ever since Gabe had mentioned the cost of a baby, Teddy had been starting to lean towards adoption. Of course, there was also the fact that they were just teens without any idea how to raise a baby of their own. Teddy had watched Charlie be raised as a baby, helped a lot of it, but it wasn't the same. Charlie was her sister, not her child, not her complete responsibility.

She had promised Spencer that she would meet up with him for breakfast to talk about the baby. He had said that there was something he needed to tell her. Now she stood in front of the restaurant she agreed to meet him at, viewing inside to see an almost full place. Spencer wasn't there yet, he had texted her the night before saying her might be a little late.

She decided to just sit down and wait for him before ordering. This breakfast would be one of the only times she would spend money on herself for awhile. Every part of the money she had saved, $512 in all, would somehow find its way to be spent on the baby.

The baby, that was all she could think about lately, and it didn't even have an identity. It would in two weeks, just a couple days less than that actually, when its gender is reviled. Many times has teddy placed both hands on her stomach and tried to predict its sex, but when she decided it was going to be a boy, her mind automatically shifted its presumption to a girl. She didn't know what she wanted, she didn't even know if she wanted to know. Maybe she would be like her parents and wait to until the infant comes screaming into this world to be told.

Somewhere, breaking through all the noise of the restaurant, a baby cries. Every time she hears that now, she pictures herself. It was another reason why adoption was on her mind. The cry disappears as fast as it was heard.

"You're Teddy Duncan, right?"

Teddy looked up, looking straight into a girl's hazel eyes. Teddy recognized her, but she didn't know from where. She held a baby carrier, probably holding the infant who made the cry earlier.

"Yeah, I'm her. Who are you?"

"Bella Lee, I am a grade higher than you. I'll be a senior next year." That is where she knew her, from school. Teddy could now remember the many times she passed her in the hallway. "And this is my son Tyler. I call him Ty though. I heard you were pregnant."

Teddy nodded her head, "Yeah, if it isn't obvious enough. You're a teen mom?"

"Yeah, I am," she slid into the chair in front of Teddy, "Ty is four months old right now. He's my world."

Teddy knew where this was going. Bella was here to tell her all about being a teenage mother. The ups, the downs, and the in between, everything there was to it. A warning perhaps, but she should have told her eighteen weeks ago when this all started. But anyhow, she was glad. She never heard the story of being a mom from an actual mom herself.

"It's hard though. I live with my father because my mother kicked me out. My dad is never home. He's always at work, supporting both me and Ty. If my aunt Patricia didn't own a daycare, I wouldn't know what to do with him during the day."

"That's good. I haven't decided what to do with it while I am at school that is if I am going to keep it."

"Oh, are you putting your baby up for adoption?"

"I might. I'm still thinking about it."

"My mom wanted me to put Ty up for adoption, but that was because it was too late for abortion. I couldn't even think about it. Ty was my mistake."

That reminded Teddy of what Spencer said months ago in the lunchroom, when he tried to calm her down after that upsetting day. _This baby isn't just your mistake or my mistake, it was our mistake._

"There's Spencer, he's your boyfriend right? I guess I should leave. I have to take Ty to a doctor's appointment anyways."

Teddy smiled, "Thanks. I enjoyed talking to you."

Bella stops for a second, scribbling something on a piece of paper she pulled from her diaper bag, "If you have any questions, just call me. I've done this all before."

"Thanks."

Just as Bella leaves, Spencer appears in front of Teddy. He sits down just where she was sitting, looking back at the girl who was just talking to Teddy, "Who was that?"

"Bella Lee. She's a teen mommy in the grade above us."

Spencer stopped to think for a second. He probably heard her name before, he was better at remembering thing like that. "Her boyfriend's Parker Russell, he's on the basketball team with me. Well, ex-boyfriend. He broke up with her when she was in labor."

"Don't break up with me during labor."

"I wouldn't because you know why?"

She shrugged, "Why?"

"I don't know. Should I tell you?"

"Tell me."

She waited for him to speak, but he just smirked and mentioned something about ordering food. Teddy felt like hurting him for making his patience start to grow thin. But finally, he chuckled, and pulled something from his pocket. It was small and black, with Spencer's name written in gold letters. Teddy gasped when she realized what it was. "You got a job, Spence?"

"At that sports store near the Kwikki Chikki where your brother works. That was why I was a little late; I had to go to a meeting there. It's just minimum wage, but they said I'll make about a hundred fifty, two hundred dollars a week."

"This is great," she couldn't help herself from smiling. She wanted to leap out of her seat and hug him, "I can't believe you got one."

"Does this mean you won't let someone adopt our baby?"

Spencer didn't want an adoption, he reminded Teddy of that often, but she wasn't sure if he was thinking it clearly. Adoption would allow them to return to school and go to college and wait until they are older to have a baby. Teddy had to worry about her future and the future of her child.

"Maybe Spencer, I still don't know what I want to do. If we keep it, where will we live? My house isn't big enough for two crying babies. Your parent's would hate the noise."

"Then let's get an apartment. My parent would help pay, they'd be glad to get me out of the house. They'll be less mess."

"I just don't know Spencer. Moving out of my parent's house in high school just seems too hard. I'm so, so happy you found a job, but I don't know. Give me two weeks. The day we discover the sex, I'll make up my mind, okay?"

Spencer seemed hesitant, but he nodded his head and agreed. Teddy felt guilty, she wanted to agree and leave the topic of adoption in her past, but she still wasn't sure what her heart wanted her to do.

"The day the gender is revealed. I promise."

**What in the world of bumblebees will I do with this story? Am I going to have Teddy keep the baby or put it up for adoption? Well, me being the MissEmilyHoran that I am, I'm not going to tell you.**

**Remember the poll on my profile? It is still (What? Still? )open. Yep, it is still open.**

**Birthday counter: 6 days until the greatest day ever!**

**My birthday week, Emilypolloza starts today! Go and celebrate it!**


	8. Chapter 8 Twenty Weeks

_I totally forgot to tell you all what happened with those fifteen girls. So, I was in shorts (or the closest thing Mormons consider shorts) and flip-flops while walking back to the cabin and two feet away from me was a pissed off rattlesnake. I almost died! Okay, I didn't, but it could have bit me. They killed it, but not after making it even more mad by continuing to throw a rock at it and missing! Finally, the cut off its head with a shovel and cooked it for Fear Factor. _

_So, chapter eight! Sorry it is a day late, but I had finished it and thought I was satisfied, but decided I wasn't so I continued on with it. So, it is a little longer than I planned but I am sure that is okay._

_It would have been posted earlier, but things involving eyebrows, Kim Possible, snow cones, whales that are grey, little league baseball, staining a deck, Summer, and procrastination got it the way._

_And, before I forget. __**FIFTY ONE REVIEWS**__! You guys are awesome! IT may not seem like much, but to me it is. Virtual hug! _

**Chapter Eight: Twenty Weeks Pregnant**

"I don't think I'm ready to know," Teddy fell onto the couch, letting the small pile of scrapbooks plunge next to her. She didn't know who she was talking to specifically, the whole family sat scattered around the room, but they needed to hear. "How can I ever be ready?"

"You're ready, Teddy," her father said, "If you were ready to do it, you're ready to find out the gender of your consequence."

"I don't know," she grabbed one of the scrapbooks, full of faces of people who were all unable to conceive. They all wanted a baby, but were unable to get one. Maybe Teddy could fix that. Her mother had picked up the books on her way home from the hospital earlier. They were supposed to help her if she decided that the baby would really be put up for adoption, but all of these people looked fake to her. Their smiles seemed to be plastered on for just that picture. A dentist from Utah seemed like he was struggling the most. His profile stated that he skied in Switzerland and scuba-dived in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. His wife stayed home to clean and cook, but what stood out to Teddy was her plastic face. She looked like a Barbie doll. But there was still a few books that she hadn't looked at, there was still a few hours until she had to make up her mind.

She had promised Spencer that she would decided if she was going to keep the baby or not by the time they found out the sex, and she was planning to use of every last second. That ultrasound was still in two hours, her mind was still swirling, and anything was still possible at this point.

"How can you not want to know you're baby's gender?" Gabe asked, "It isn't like you have four kids already."

If she said I don't know again, Teddy would easily make her family aggravated, but she truly didn't know. Everything in her life was spinning so off course that her heart didn't have time to catch up with it. That left her ability to make decisions lost and confused. So now, as the clock slowly ticks, she is stuck still tentative of what she was going to do with her own child when it is born.

"I'll see where the day takes me. If it's meant to be, then I guess it's meant to be."

She put all of her attention in the adoption scrapbooks then, opening to some random page and reading over the couple of Matthew and Jennifer. There was nothing interesting about them, nothing that stood out. Teddy wanted something to stand out.

She noticed Bob and Gabe walk out the door. They had mentioned something about going to some lake to terminate bugs earlier, so they probably just left. It was kind of fast, only seconds ago had they been talking, but they could leave at anytime.

"Hey Charlie, what are you doing?" she said to her little sister, letting a scrapbook slide off her lap. She wanted to take a break from all the turning the pages and reading about people she never even met, but she would return to it soon.

"Playing blocks," Charlie replied, slightly trying to emphasis the wobbly stack of blocks in front of her.

Teddy fell down next to her, trying to stand in perfect posture as if it helped her stomach to not droop. "Can I play with you?"

She nodded her head, handing a yellow block to her and pointing the top of her tower. Teddy placed it on the top gracefully, trying not to tip the already shaky pile. She managed to do just that, satisfied that she could still do something while being pregnant. "Was that good enough?

Charlie smiled, "Yeah. Again?"

"Again, but only if you help me. Which block should we use?" she picked up another block, a pink and purple one that Charlie pointed to. Teddy reached upwards to stack it on top of the one that she had just laid down, but was hesitant to drop it. One mistake, all the contents of the tower would fall onto Charlie and her. Charlie would laugh of course, quickly restacking every block and having Teddy repeat what she did, but Teddy was going to stack it as high as she could, for that is all that Charlie wanted at that time.

"Be careful Teddy," she said, already having the next block she wanted to use in her hands.

Teddy dropped it with ease, letting her little sister lay the very next block on the top. It was hanging of the edge, but somehow it stayed without any swaying movement. For her, it would have fallen almost instantly, but Charlie managed to everything with any difficulty. Maybe her child would be like that. Maybe she'll watch her grow up with that trait.

Another block is set on the top by Teddy, but it managed to shake enough for the whole thing to topple over. The blocks scatter, ending up all over the floor. Charlie uttered an "Oh no" ran to pick as much as she could in her small hands. Teddy couldn't move like the three year old could, she was pregnant. Her feet felt like they were boulders, too, making it harder for her to walk.

"How many blocks do you have Charlie?" she asked her sister. She held most in her arms, they piled up to her chin.

"Four."

Teddy laughed, "No, you don't have four. You have way more that that silly goose."

"Oh," Charlie looked down at all of the ones in her arms; she looked like she was trying to count them all, "Five?"

"No, think that you are carrying about nine or ten."

"Nine or ten," she repeated, "Wow."

"Come here, let's count them."

Charlie ran over next to her, dropping down besides Teddy, and spilling the blocks in front of where they sat. She reached down and grabbed an orange one, holding it up and saying, "One."

Teddy chose another, "Two."

They continue, until Charlie, with Teddy's help, was able to count eleven blocks in all. Teddy continued playing with the toddler, almost completely forgetting about the scrapbooks that were calling her name. She was about to get back to it, she needed to read through all the couples before she leaves to go get that ultrasound, but she loved playing with Charlie.

"You are so good with her, Teddy," her mother's voice appeared, telling her something that she often said. It may have been true, but it was also an attempt to pull her away from adoption. The disagreed with it, she understood that, but still, it may be what was best. School, her future, one day getting a career, they were what were important to a teenager and what should be vital to her.

"Yeah," she stood up off the floor, telling Charlie that they could play again later, "Yeah I am, but who knows if it'll be the same with this baby."

"You are just making excuses now. When it was just money, I could understand. But now money isn't that big of a problem. There is no reason to allow another family to raise that baby."

That was when she felt it, the movement of something pressing against her stomach. Her hand flies to it instantly, letting it to press against her palm. It wasn't hard, like she had imagined it, but something else that couldn't be compared.

Teddy looked up to her mother, trying to control the smile coming upon her face, "The baby is moving. I can feel it, actually feel it."

It was surreal to Teddy. She knew that to Amy, it was something that she experienced all the time with Baby Number Five. But for her, it was what reminded her that the baby was a living thing. Perhaps, it was telling her something. It could be agreeing with Amy, saying that she wanted to stay with her birth parents. Yet, it couldn't understand anything. It was only ten-in-a-half ounces, twenty weeks until it'll be born. It was still an it, at least for only a couple of hours. But feeling it kick changed something in her. And also playing with Charlie, she was slowly realizing how much she loved to play with children.

So she admitted her decision to her mother, and to Charlie if she was listening. "My baby is moving. My baby, no one else's baby, not Daphne and Kevin from Alabama, not Trevor and Hannah from Washington, not any of these couples from all across the country. It's just mine."

xXxXxXx

The goo on her belly felt cold and she flinched some when it was spread, but her eyes stayed glued to the screen as she tried to guess the gender. The blue picture kept shifting, showing the baby in as much different angles as it could. The ultrasound technician stared. She knew how to tell the sex, she might just now already.

Teddy wished Spencer was here, but he had to work, and since he had just barely started, there was no time her could take off. She had called him though, told him excitedly what she had decided earlier. It was official; she had even stopped by the adoption agency on her way to the ultrasound to return the scrapbooks. She knew there must be another teenager who would need them.

"So, what do y'all want the sex to be?" Ellen, the woman performing the ultrasound, asked. She reminded Teddy of Ivy's mom with her chocolate-colored skin and similar styled short hair. Except, Ellen spoke like she was from Texas and was obviously taller.

Before Teddy could reply, Amy cut in, "I want a granddaughter. I'm going to be one of the youngest looking grandmas you know."

Teddy ignored her mother and answered Ellen's question when there was no noise, "I want a girl, of course, that I can dress in pink tutus and purple ribbons, but Spencer, my boyfriend, wants a boy."

"Understandable," Ellen said, "Now the baby is in the perfect position to see the gender, no having to try to turn it or anything, so I know what it is. Do y'all want to know?"

She may have been hesitant that morning, not quite sure if she was ready, but everything has changed. She knew she was keeping the baby now, she knew she was going to be the mother. There was no doubt in Teddy's mind that she didn't want to know. She wasn't going to be like her mother and wait.

"Tell me, please."

Ellen smiled, taking a second to speak, then letting the words come out slowly, "It's a girl."

xXxXxXx

Teddy hadn't been to the Walsh's house since even before she was pregnant. The last time that came to mind was when the Duncans had all been on the news. Even standing in the doorway, the atmosphere was so different from her own home. It was so quiet and perfect, while hers was loud and fun.

She didn't know if Spencer was done with work, but she wanted to tell him everything in person. He did already know about keeping the baby, she had called him and told him earlier. But right now, the gender was still unknown to him.

To knock on the door, she had to lean over a little so her knotted stomach didn't get in the way. After her ultrasound, she had visited her OB/GYN just for a quick recap of what happening. He said that the baby was closer to the front, which is why she had grown so large so quickly. She wasn't going to give birth to a huge baby, like she thought she might, but one of average weight. Dr. Karp had to repeatedly assure her, however. She felt like the baby would be bigger than what she thought possible.

Spencer's father, Paul, was the one to answer the door. He examined Teddy, not have seen her for awhile, before speaking in a monotone voice, "Look who we have here, Teddy Duncan. Spencer was just about to leave for you house."

"Oh, I thought I would stop by. I hope that is okay."

"No, no it's fine. Come on in, Spencer will be right down in a minute. It is Spencer you're here to see, I assume."

Teddy nodded and entered the house. She uses her arm to spread out a wrinkle on her shirt, some small imperfection that the Walsh's would notice right away. Ever since the whole news incident, her boyfriend's house just feels uncomfortable. "It isn't just Spencer I wanted to talk to; I wanted to speak to you also." She points to her stomach, "About what is happening."

Linda, Spencer's mom, sat in the living room watching the news. Paul offered a seat to Teddy, and she accepts it. Linda turns the volume on the television down while Paul takes his own seat and answers, "You know that both of us are very disappointed."

"I can imagine," Teddy could feel the awkwardness in the air, I made her squirm inside, questioning why she even came by here. "I'm disappointed in myself too."

"We just had so much more planned for Spencer then being a father at such a young age," Linda said, "He was going to take over the family fortune, become settled, get married, and maybe have a family."

Teddy stared at the floor, "I had the same plan. Well, not the same plan, a similar plan. One that involved going and graduating college and getting married then having kids, but plans change."

There was silence, but it didn't last long. Spencer had walked in, spotting Teddy and breaking the quietness, "I was just about to go to your house. Make sure that what you had said was true. You were not going to put the baby up for adoption."

Teddy smiled, nodding her head slightly, "Yeah. I felt the baby kick earlier, and there was something about that that made me unable to leave it."

"Thank you. I was so against adoption. A good option, but it didn't seem right to me. So, what is the gender? Do you know?"

"Do you really want to know?" Teddy taunted. She was excited to tell it to Spencer, but she loved to have the power of knowing.

She had almost forgotten about his parents, talking to Spencer often made her overlook her surroundings. But when Linda spoke up, she had to turn her attention back to Spencer's parents, "We want to know if we have to shop for a granddaughter or grandson."

"Granddaughter," Teddy smiled, "We're having a girl."

"A girl," Spencer repeats. Teddy could see the happiness showing through his face. She was so happy that he was as supportive as he was. Somewhere she had read that almost half of boyfriends of pregnant teens leave before the baby is born. "A baby girl?

"Yeah," Teddy smiles again, "A baby girl."

So, the last part was added on quickly, so I hope it is okay. That poll on my profile is officially closed. (YES FINALLY!) But a new one will be up soon! (Oh darn it!) So look forward to it.

I'm talking to my friend Summer right now through phone. She lives like three states away. I haven't seen her in forever. I miss her.

So, this is a pretty lengthy chapter. It wasn't supposed to be that way, but it was.

Review? Maybe?


	9. Chapter 9 Twenty Four Weeks

_Forgive me for being yet another day late, but yesterday was my birthday and I had no time to even begin writing. My friend slept over so we could have a High School Musical marathon, then after I dropped her off at home and went to go see Rock of Ages, then I went to Chuck E. Cheeses, and then some other stuff. It was a busy day. But, most of you probably don't follow my schedule that I posted, so it is okay, right?_

_So, anyways, the rest of the schedule will be followed, I promise. _

Chapter Nine: Twenty four Weeks

When she was given the option, Teddy decided to skip going to Precious Maternity. Even though it was thirteen weeks ago, she still was mad at Jessica and Abby Mann. Instead, she found herself on her way to the baby supply store only a couple of blocks away from the mall. She knew that it must be safer, and it was never too early to shop for her daughter.

She was by herself, taking off after PJ had arrived home from work to watch Charlie and Gabe. For the past few months, Teddy had gotten everything but time to herself. It was all she needed right now, and since she had 466 dollars in her bank account and nothing for her baby yet, she might as well start.

Unlike Precious Maternity, Teddy has actually been inside of the baby supply store. When Amy had been pregnant with Charlie, it had been called Marbella's Monkeys, and Teddy would go there to pick something up for her mother when she felt like she didn't have enough things for her new baby. Now it was called Little Neveah's, but the set up was the exact same. The bassinets were in the left hand corner, the strollers closer to the checkout stand, the clothes in the middle of the small store.

There were red and blue signs everywhere, taped in front of every rack of items. They must have been having a fourth of July sale, since that holiday was just two days before. Teddy didn't do as much as she usually did. Each year, she would usually go to Ivy's house for a huge barbeque. This time, she went with her family to some carnival and watched the fireworks.

"Welcome to Little Neveah's, is there anything that I could help you find?" an employ asked while hanging up a pair of small blue overalls, snapping Teddy out of her thoughts

"Not right now, but thanks anyways," Teddy shook her head and started to gravitate towards the newborn girl's clothes. Right away, she promised herself that she wouldn't spend more than fifty dollars. That means she could only purchase two or three outfits or maybe loads of diapers.

She just focused on the clothes, finding only a couple outfits that she really liked. They seemed so small, meant for only a doll. There was a yellow one-piece with a pink butterfly was sewed on the top right. Then an orange, ruffled sundress that was decorated with clamps of white flowers, put into groups of threes. It came with a matching flowered headband. The last thing she had found she was hesitant on buying, but she decided to get it because it was on sale for a very good price. It was just as tiny pink shirt with flowers lining the bottom.

That was all she was going to buy, together they were going to cost fewer than fifty dollars, less than she wanted to spend. But on her way to the checkout stand, she had seen it. It was made out of white wood, bars lining the entire thing, the back stood longer than the front. Attached to one of the sides was a changing table and three shelves.

"The changing table detaches itself," an employee said, walking up to Teddy, "And when the baby is old enough, it can turn into a full sized bed."

Teddy felt like she was talking to a car salesman, but she didn't really care. "How much is it?"

"Usually about four hundred dollars, but it's 25% off now."

"So, three hundred dollars?"

"Two hundred and forty with this coupon," she hands something to Teddy, a small piece of paper, "It's a great price for such a quality thing. We only have one left by the way, and the sale does end tomorrow."

Teddy knew she needed a crib. She didn't think of such a thing earlier, but she knew that the baby couldn't sleep in her bed or with her aunt or uncle. And the saleswomen was right, the crib was a good price. Plus, she loved the idea of it folding down into a bed. Her daughter would eventually outgrow it and not needing to go out to by another bed would be useful.

She shook the coupon it the air, "What's with this?"

The saleswomen shrugged, "You're going to have a hard life, being so young and pregnant, and no need to waste four hundred dollars on one crib."

She could afford the crib, there was 466 dollars set aside for the baby. It was more than she wanted to spend right now, but it would cost more money later on. Teddy nodded her head, "I'll take it."

OoOoOoO

"I bought a crib," Teddy threw her keys onto the table. Her parents had ordered pizza, and the box still laid open with only a few slices left for her. She reached for a plate and put the rest on before anyone could take them.

"You bought what?" Her mother asked, her face made it obvious that she was confused.

"A crib, you know, like one that babies can sleep in. I got it for almost half off. I would have needed one eventually, plus this came with a changing table."

"Teddy, honey," Amy said, "I know you a crib is vital for a baby, but do you even have room for it in your room? The nursery for our baby is upstairs, we can't really keep your daughter in their too with you living down stairs."

She had already thought that through. All of the ups and downs of the crib rushed through her mind when she bought it. Already, she had called Spencer on the way home, telling him about her purchase.

"Maybe we should get an apartment," she had said to him, "We could have more room for the baby."

"My parents have previously said they'll pay half the rent, Teddy," he had replied, "You know that. They really just want me out of the house. I have all of next week off, the store is doing some remodeling for the Olympics; we can go looking then."

She had agreed to that, and now stood in her kitchen having to tell that to her parents. Sixteen may be a little too young to rent an apartment, but it was also too young to have a baby. Besides, she'll be seventeen net month, and Spencer was already seventeen. Seventeen was a little older.

She closed her eyes and just blabbered the truth to her parents, "Spencer and I are going to go apartment hunting next week," that brought more shock to them. They might not sleep that night, "We're just thinking about renting, but it might be easier than having two infants under one roof."

Teddy explained the whole thing to them: Mr. and Mrs. Walsh paying half of the cost, the ability to raise their daughter with more than an average teen parent could, how they'll be out of both of their parent's hairs. If it wasn't so last minute, Teddy may have even made a slideshow.

It amazed her, what purchasing just one crib could do.

_Omigosh, guess what! There is another poll on my profile. And guess what? This one is only lasting for like two days. I'll be really nice right now and tell you the poll question so you know if you want to vote or not._

_**Should Spencer and Teddy rent an apartment?**_

_So, the poll question is going to affect the rest of the story. Go and vote, if you want to. And, if you have free time and you want to, you can review if you want to. Reviewing sounds nice, doesn't it?_


	10. Chapter 10 Twenty Five Weeks

_I'm sad to say that all I know about buying/renting apartments is from House Hunters, so if this chapter is somehow all wacked up, blame the creators of House Hunters, not me. _

_So, I just wanted to tell all of you amazing readers out there that you are amazing. Do not ever forget that. _

_Hey look! This was published on the correct day. Can I get a round of applause?_

_Did you see the cover I made for it? I was bored last night and decided I should at least try to make one. I think it is kind of cute._

_And Dave, doesn't that just sound like the name of a realtor? Hello, I am Dave and I am here to show you some homes that you may enjoy. Here, have my business card. If you forget my name, it is Dave, the most perfect realtor name. Who agrees with me? Dave=Perfect Realtor name_

**Chapter Ten:**

Teddy felt much older than she was. It wasn't everyday when a sixteen year old go with her boyfriend to look at apartments so they can have room for their future daughter. Of course, Teddy grew up in a dysfunctional family, and even though she thought of herself as the normal one, she had proven herself wrong.

The real estate agent that was assigned to show them all of their options was named Dave. He was a younger man, probably in his mid-twenties, with hair the color of copper and stood almost six inches above Spencer. He spoke in a low voice, confident voice. "What is your budget?"

Teddy wished her parents were there to answer that question, but they had made it clear that this was to be done by themselves.

"Our budget for an apartment is about five fifty, six hundred a month, two bedrooms, one bath. We prefer to have it in our school zone, but that doesn't really matter." Spencer answered, looking around the office building.

"So," Dave said, "There are a few places that I can think of that are in that range. Let's go see them, shall we?"

OoOoOoO

The first place was only a block away from their high school, a rustic looking apartment called the Aqua Palace. Dave led them to an apartment on the bottom floor, next to a gate enclosing a pool.

"This is over your budget at $669 a month, but it is the only one in the school zone. So, you'll save money on gas." Dave said, opening the door to allow them inside.

"That means we'll have to pay $335 a month, the most we said we would pay is $300," Teddy said, throwing out the numbers like it was something she did every day.

"Let's just look at it," Spencer shrugged, entering the apartment. Teddy followed him, but wasn't happy with what she saw.

There was a lot of floral print. The couches, the wallpaper, painted onto the china that was tucked into an enormous glass cabinet. The carpet was a pasty pink color; a TV that sat next to the door looked like something out of a 60's television show.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't going to live with my grandma," Teddy laughed, "I hope the rest of the apartment isn't like this."

But it was. All of the walls had that unusual flowered wallpaper; the floor was all the same, the bed in the master bedroom blended in perfectly. The kitchen was the only thing modern, with stainless steel appliances. But Teddy didn't like the apartment enough to pay the extra thirty-five dollars. It was a no.

OoOoOoO

"This one is actually only barely out of you school's boundaries," Dave said, opening the door to the second apartment, "It has no pool, but I don't think that is important to you. It is priced at $555, so it is in your budget and I know we'll be able to bring it down some. If your parents are paying half, you'll only have to pay $273 tops."

Teddy liked the sound of that. It was much better than the $335 of the last place. They'll be more money to spend on diapers or food or some other thing that they might need.

It was smaller than the last one Dave showed them, just standing in the doorway Teddy could already tell the setup. To the left of them was the kitchen, to the right the front room. The bathroom was at the end of a hall; both bedrooms were at the end of the house. It was also more modern. The TV was from this century, the paintings on the wall were definitely bought from Ikea. But everything was white. The furniture, the built-in bookshelf in the corner, and even the cabinets in the kitchen, all were albino. But it was much better than the prior.

"I'm not quite sure on the color," she whispered to Spencer as Dave led them towards where the nursery would be set up.

"Me too," he whispered back, "We're having a baby, not an angel."

"But I like the price. The landlord may let us paint it or something."

"Let's just see the others he has in mind," Spencer ended the conversation. They just focused on what might be the future nursery.

It too was small. There were more windows then any of the rooms of her own house. The curtains were lace, a ceiling fan spun around and around, there was a walk-in closet in the left hand corner.

"So what do you think, it'll be a great place to live, right?" Dave asked later, after all of the rooms have been toured.

Teddy shook her head, not quite a fan of the entire white, "Maybe, we'll see."

OoOoOoO

Teddy was already exhausted before the final house of the day. She recognized the complex, Ivy's aunt used to live in an apartment just a few doors away from where she stood with Spencer now, but she had moved to California almost a year before. She and Ivy used to come all the time to swim in the pool or to go shopping in the outlet malls across the street. It was out of the school boundaries, but it also only fifteen minutes away. This complex, called the Evans Grove, was also barley out of the borders.

"This is listed at the top of your budget at $590, but there should be a lot of wiggle room. The owners of these apartments hate to leave them unoccupied." Dave said, letting them into the place, "It is a little bigger than the previous one we looked at, but a little less modern. All the appliances are about seven years old. Also, in my opinion, it is much more baby proofed."

But the only thing Teddy focused on was the $295 dollars that they would have to pay. They could do that. Plus, if what Dave said was true, the rent could be lowered.

There was more color in the apartment. The walls were still white, that was the only thing. From what she could see of the front room, it was mostly empty, but Teddy could picture everything where it could go. The kitchen is in the very corner, and like Dave had said, the appliances were older.

"I love how open it is," Spencer said and Teddy did too. There was no wall in between the front room and kitchen, like the other apartments had, and the rooms were clearly visible from anywhere you stood. That would be great when their daughter is crawling around.

"There's a balcony back there, overlooking bunch of trees. Nothing really spectacular," Dave pointed towards two glass doors near the kitchen, "Now let's go see the rooms."

The first room her showed them was the one closest to where they were. It was square, a little smaller than what Teddy expected. Teddy could imagine the crib she bought up against one of the walls, a dresser against the opposite one, a butterfly rug in the middle, a rocking chair in the left hand corner. Of course, she would have to find the money to get most of those things.

"I really like this," she said as she entered the next bedroom, the one for Spencer and her. It was bigger than the previous one, but it gave the same affect to Teddy. She imagined where everything would belong. She could picture herself here.

"Do you think that this is it?" Dave asked after the entire tour was over.

"Yes," it was Spencer who replied, "I think it is."

OoOoOoO

_So, it was a really bad, confusing chapter, I know. But I have zero idea what it is like to buy a house. So that is the best I could do, so yeah. _

_**Want to be a part of naming the baby? Five possibilities, which one will you choose? Poll on my profile.**_

_I admit I am poll happy. Once one closes, I open another one. But I promise that the one that is now on my profile is the very last one and will last for the next ten chapters._


	11. Chapter 11 Twenty Seven Weeks

_I have to post this a day early because I am going to SLC tomorrow, and_

_it is better early than late right?_

_So you know how I was going to have the 20__th__ chapter be the chapter when the baby is born? Well, I changed it to the 17__th__ chapter on July 1__st__. I was overlooking my chapter plans, and I realized that I could join most of the chapters together. And, since there is going to be a huge celebration I am going to for the Fourth of July, it would be too hard for me to update. So, July 1__st__!___

Okay, I was thinking about another name that I really love, like a lot, so there will be three more polls**. **

_**The first one will last another three days and will consist of five more names. Vote for them if you want. Up now.**_

_**The third will consist of names submitted by readers, so **__leave a couple of names in these reviews__** for what you like the baby to be named. This poll doesn't open until the 25**__**th**__**. **_

_**The last one will consist of the five names with the most votes, but that wouldn't open for awhile. **_

_**Understand?**_

**Chapter Eleven: Twenty Seven Weeks Pregnant**

"So what do you think?" Teddy closed the door to her new apartment, they had managed to lower the price of the third one to $560 a month, they only having to pay $280. Spencer's parents had toured the place the day before, they had been more than thrilled about the price, offering to actually pay the whole thing each month. Spencer had refused.

"Oh, honey I love it," she said. Any minute now Amy and she would be past the point of running late, but that didn't seem to be a problem. It never was to Amy. "When do you get to move in again?"

"Officially, tomorrow, but we already have all of limited furniture and stuff. Plus the crib, we put all of the pieces together yesterday. I'm going to decorate her nursery in all in pink sometime before she is born."

"I can't believe tomorrow, my daughter is growing up much faster than her older brother," Amy falls onto the couch that they had managed to obtain from Spencer's parents. They had an entire furniture collection that they had been meaning to get rid of but never did; Spencer and Teddy had taken it immediately. One of the only bad things about the apartment was that it only came with appliances, not furniture. But she liked the old Walsh couch and love seat and tables; they must have been five years old, but they have been sitting in a storage unit for two of them.

"I can't believe that PJ even graduated," Teddy laughed. Right there, everything that was happening seemed so planned. "We should probably get going that is if you want to go to a parenting class for the fifth time in your life."

"Dr. Karp said that it is good to go to parenting classes each time you are expecting. No matter if it is your first pregnancy or your fifth."

"Or your hundredth?"

"It feels like my hundredth. Just six more weeks to go until this little thing is out of my stomach."

Teddy nodded her head; she understood what it was like now, "Thirteen weeks for me. I'm counting the days until my teenage life is almost officially over."

"Your teenage life was over the day you got pregnant, sweetheart. You have to remember, teenagers in high school don't rent apartments."

"Right," she had forgotten about that. Not by accident, she didn't want to remember it. "But not all of it. You'll babysit once in awhile, right? So I can go out once in awhile."

"Don't press your luck, I'm having a baby too."

"Well, she can have a strong bond with her aunt or uncle. That is fine. They are going to be what, seven weeks apart. They could be in the same class at school."

This could happen if she didn't live in a different school zone. Teddy would never let that occur, thought, being in the same grade as your uncle or aunt would be horrible when you're older. Teddy hated being in even the same school as PJ, any closer would be terrible, but it was still a possibility.

"Come on mom, we should really get going to that parenting class. I don't think they appreciate if we are late."

"No, but they would appreciate my knowledge, of course. Who else can tell them all what it is like when they are eighteen or two."

Teddy sighed, "No one quite like you. Now can we go?"

Amy stood from the couch, which was a good sign for Teddy. It meant that they were actually getting somewhere. "Sure, I guess we can leave."

It took all that she had to not scoff a 'finally.' She just grabbed her mother's car keys out of her hand and said, "No distractions. I'm driving."

OoOoOoO

It turns out that they weren't the only ones late. A first-time mother in her mid-twenties had a doctor's appointment before hand, and showed up about ten minutes after Teddy and Amy showed up. Still, she had a reason. It was better than Amy informing the room full of women that they had "Been caught up with growing up."

It was suppose to be a three week parenting class. The first week was all about the moms and their babies, which was why Spencer and Bob were not with them, the next week fathers were encouraged to come, the last week it was mandatory. Teddy didn't understand how it all worked, but she just went with it until the whole thing ended for the day.

"I'm going to go talk to Harriet, I'll be five minutes," Amy pointed to someone Teddy didn't recognize, probably a women she met at her work.

Teddy just sat against a wall, wondering if her mother meant her version of five minutes or the actual version, reviewing what was said in the class. It was just stuff she already knew, about dilating during labor and signs that the baby is coming. She had read enough baby books and seen it happen twice-soon to be three-times with her own parents.

Five minutes come and go, meaning that the five minutes was her mother's version. There were a lot of people still around, talking to one another like her mother. Most of them were speaking to the lady who ran the class, a middle-age woman named Patricia. Teddy couldn't hear what they were talking about, but with a room full of pregnant women, it wasn't hard to guess.

"Teddy?" Someone falls down next to Teddy. She wished it was her mother, but she could still see her talking, "Remember me? I'm Bella."

Bella, the young mother from the diner she had visited earlier in her pregnancy, almost a whole ten weeks ago, when summer had began. Teddy remembered her clearly; she was the only other teen mom she had ever met.

At least she had someone to talk to. "Yeah, I do. What are you doing here?"

"Patricia, my aunt, does this for extra money. She also runs a daycare. I was just dropping some stuff off. So, are you keeping your baby?"

Teddy could recall mentioning something to Bella about adoption last time she had seen her. She couldn't even believe that she even considered adoption now, knowing that she was having a daughter had created such a bond that she never knew could exist. "Yeah, I am. Spencer and I just got an apartment so I could have enough room for her. I'm having a girl, by the way."

"Congrats. I wish I could afford an apartment. It would be so nice to be out of my dad's house, but I can't even find a job."

"I've tried. Spencer got one but they have him working up until child-labor laws become a problem."

Bella laughs at that, though it wasn't really a joke. She had a quiet laugh; it was hard for Teddy to even realize that she was. "I swear it is the same for my dad. Except he's not a child."

"My dad is a child. He collects more bugs than an eight year old." Teddy wished that wasn't true, but it was. Her dad was eight at heart.

"You're father is more seven that eight, Teddy," Amy's voice said above her. Whoever she had been talking to was now leaving the place, "we have to go. I have to pick Charlie up from the Dooley's."

"Kay," Teddy said. She uses all of her energy to stand up. She had to get home anyways; it was the last night she would be spending in her own room. "Bella, I still have your number. Is it okay if I call you sometime? I have so many questions."

"You can always ask me, Teddy," Amy pipes up.

"Yeah, Bella, please say it is okay."

"No, it is fine. I can let you babysit Ty sometime too. You can get a taste of what having your own baby is like."

Teddy liked talking to Bella, something about it made her a little less hesitant on what is to come. If Bella could survive being a teen mother, than Teddy could too.

**In case you didn't read above:**

_**The first one will last another three days and will consist of five more names. Vote for them if you want. Up now.**_

_**The third will consist of names submitted by readers, so **__leave a couple of names in these reviews__** for what you like the baby to be named. This poll doesn't open until the 25**__**th**__**.**_

_**The last one will consist of the five names with the most votes, but that wouldn't open for awhile.**_

**So, there is another poll on my profile, and submit baby names!**


	12. Chapter 12 Twenty Eight Weeks

**The busy week begins! Instead of updating every three days like I have been doing, there will be chapters posted today, tomorrow, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and Saturday. That is every day. Excited? I'll be glued to my computer for the rest of my life. **

**So, since I am writing this at 10:32 AM (Mountain Time), Sunday June 24, 2012, I am going to predict what the new Duncan baby is. A boy named Noah. We'll see in 7 1/2 hours.**

**I am so badly sunburned, it hurts to type. I can't believe that I am going to write about 2,000 words.**

**Anyone know who Will Middlebrooks is? I do. Can you say AMAZING! I can't believe he got put as the DH today. I was so surprised when I read about it. Yet, it makes sense. Ortiz has been doing a lot lately and he needs a break. But, Jacoby Ellsbury is my still my favorite. I can't wait until he comes back. I am going to marry him one day. That is, if me and One Direction's Niall Horan don't work out. Daniel Nava and Cody Ross are pretty awesome to. I like them all a lot. **

**In case you don't know, I am ranting about Boston Red Sox players. **

**New poll on my profile. Go see!**

**Chapter Twelve: Twenty Eight Weeks**

Teddy's keys jingled on the chain as she shoved them into the door to her parent's house. She had almost forgotten that she had it; they had just been hanging next to more unused keys. Ones accessing Ivy's house and to get Gabe out of Mrs. Dabney's. Most of the keys she had she never used before.

Her mother had called her earlier, saying that it was an emergency and that she needed to come over quickly. That was all that she said, not going into any details. Teddy was going to go to Ivy's at that time. She was heading to California for a month to visit her aunt, and this may be the only time that she got to see her before she leaves. But family was more important. She had sent Ivy a text that she had to cancel before stepping out of her car.

But why was the door locked? This was the first time Teddy has ever been locked out. She had tried calling both of her parents and even PJ, but no one had answered. Luckily, she remembered that she had a key. Still, what was the emergency? Was her mother in labor? The baby wasn't due for another week, but that doesn't mean it couldn't come early. Charlie was born almost three weeks before she was expected. That was why Teddy had been in the hospital as Frankenstein, now she would be pregnant. She would rather be Frankenstein.

She pushed the door open and stepped inside, "Mom? It's me. What's the matter?"

The lights were turned off, making the room a little darker than usual. The whole place was seemed empty. Teddy was about to pass off the house as empty and head to the hospital to see if her mom was working or in labor, but then Amy's overly-loud voice comes from downstairs, where Teddy's old room was barren-she was now officially moved into her apartment, "I'm down here Teddy, come quickly please."

There was something a little off with her mother's tone, but Teddy was too worried to care. It appeared that her mother was the only one home, and she might just be in labor. Her little brother or sister might just be born today.

She flew down the stairs as fast as her body would allow her, which, being seven months pregnant wasn't very speedy. The lights were turned off downstairs also, making it too dark for her eyes to focus.

"Mom?" she reached over to turn the light on, having some difficulty pin pointing the switch. Just as the room is lit, she hears a choir screaming, "Surprise!"

Teddy looked around the room, a pile of wrapped-pink presents, a tray of miniature sprinkled cupcakes, and flashing purple and white ribbons hang from the ceiling. She knew what it was. Her mother wasn't in labor; instead she was throwing her daughter a baby shower.

"Slash early birthday party," Ivy said, coming out from behind the couch. Teddy was able to see her before she leaves to California after all, "Since I'm not going to be here next week for your actually day of birth."

Besides Ivy, her mother, and Charlie, who ran over to Teddy to hand her a cupcake, there was about ten other girls. Some of Teddy's other friends, her twin cousins Mary and May, even Mrs. Dabney, who usually sat with a scowl on her face now had a smile and a baby, telling the infant how lucky he was to not be a Duncan. Teddy recognized the baby, though. She's seen him before. His curly hair and blue eyes were easily identifiable. She looked around and saw Bella talking to Mary. Teddy wouldn't have expected her to be here, but was glad that she was.

"Let's get this party started," Amy yelled, "We have games and birthday cake and baby shower cupcakes. So let's start playing games, we'll eat birthday cake later, and we'll have baby shower cupcakes throughout the whole time."

It seemed like a lot cake, but Teddy wasn't going to complain. She's always had a weak spot for any type of cake.

The first game played involved a giant board with each of the guest's names on one side, and the meaning of them on the other. The purpose was to match the name with the meaning. Everyone did horrible, but after a few hundred attempts, a girl named Ana ended up receiving the most matches. Teddy meant 'gift of God.' She knew that her name was pretty accurate. Amy said she was going to give two different meanings to Charlie, one for Charlotte, one for Charlie, but they ended up meaning the same thing of 'Free man'. She didn't understand it, but went back for what must be her tenth cupcake.

Another game was a common one. Teddy had played it before at other baby showers. Amy had stuffed something into a diaper and as a participant you sniff it and write down what you think it is. Whoever guesses the most is the winner. Somehow, Bella (and Ty, when he wasn't being loved by some random girl, he was supposedly helping is mother) came out victorious. She must have had enough experience changing Ty all the time.

There was another game, and another. Teddy wondered when they would run out. Finally, after TV baby trivia, a cake was wheeled out of Teddy's abandoned room and the candles were lit. Her birthday was in nine days, but she wasn't as excited as she usually was. Seventeen became just another number to her, not an age. Last year, when she had turned sixteen and had spent the day driving Mrs. Dabney around, it was something much more and planned this birthday to be something bigger.

When she blew out her candles, she wished that this would never happen to her daughter.

"So, have you decided a name?" Ivy asked. The cake had been passed out then, everyone was eating, everyone except Charlie, who still snaking on the miniature cupcakes.

Teddy shakes her head, "Not yet. I am too afraid, names are so permanent."

"You'll have to name her eventually," her cousin Mary reminded. She had already finished her portion of the cake and was leaning over for another piece.

"How did you name Ty?" Teddy asked Bella. Maybe the way she decided would make it easier for Teddy.

"Tyler is my mother's maiden name. I promised myself when I was young that I would use it. But, since I'm not on talking terms with my mother, I just call him Ty."

"I could do that. Have her name to be Blankenhooper," Teddy joked. She would never do such a thing to her daughter and Spencer would never allow it.

"Okay, presents," Amy leaned over to Charlie and asked her to go grab some. "You'll love the stuff I got you. Your dad just wanted to give you some of Charlie's old stuff, but I went out and bought some stuff!"

Teddy opened up the gift from her parents first. They had given her a pack of bibs for everyday of the week, pink polka-dotted monkey pajamas, and a shirt that read 'I love Grandma' and diapers. After all of the presents were opened, most of them were diapered. Teddy wondered how long they would last.

"Oh my," out of the corner of her eye, Teddy could see her mother's hand fall to her stomach, "Oh, oh my."

Teddy was about to shake her head and tell her that no one says 'Oh my,' but that was when she saw the puddle that found itself around where her mother sat, she knew what was happening.

"It's coming," her mother confirmed. "The baby is coming."

OoOoOoO

It was a rush to get to the hospital, trying to contact the rest of the family. Charlie kept on talking to the receptionist about how excited she was to get a little sibling, becoming an aunt in a few months, and cupcakes.

About four hours of labor, hey said that Amy wasn't dilated enough to have an epidural, but was too far along to go anywhere. Teddy had offered to take everyone home to sleep, but no one wanted to leave, and with Amy being a nurse at the hospital, no one made them.

Bob, PJ, and Gabe arrived at the hospital somewhere around the fifth hour, blaming their lateness on traffic and dead phones. They were able to tear Charlie from the receptionists. PJ took her down to the cafeteria to see if there were any cupcakes. Charlie wasn't going to sleep tonight, nor was anyone else, but Charlie had a whole different reason.

Bob had gone into the delivery room and hadn't come out. Teddy kept entertained by thumb-wrestling Gabe, but found herself losing every time. When PJ returned, Charlie had brown frosting all over her face. "They did have cupcakes," he pointed out. He too had a dirty face.

Six hours into labor, the doctor's guessed that they were only halfway into the whole thing. Teddy didn't want her labor to be like this. Twelve hours of screaming and pushing, waiting for that little miracle that you created to take its first breathe. It wasn't the screaming and pushing that was concerned about though, but the long period of pain and fret. In two months, it would be her in that bed holding whoever's hand she could reach. It will be her about to give birth.

It was almost seven hours later when her new brother, Toby, was born. The very fifth Duncan child.

_**I am so excited it is a boy and the name is so cute! Toby was my second choice! The episode was amazing.**_

_**As you can tell, my story is way different then the TV show in this chapter. Instead of being a week late, Toby was a week early. Instead of being born in an ice cream truck, Toby was born in the hospital (oh, Good Luck Charlie.) And also, instead of being born on Charlie's birthday, Toby was born closer to Teddy's. It is different. **_

_**Have you guys every done the necklace gender test, Google search it if you haven't. It tells me that I am going to have four kids. Three girls and a boy. Since I have so much time on my hands, if that actually happens and I have four kids, I'll have Stella (girl), Bentley (Boy), Charlotte 'Charlie' (Girl. I've always loved the name Charlie for a girl. Ever before Good Luck Charlie) and Molly or Mia (Girl, something that starts with an M)**_

**New poll on my profile! Go see!**


	13. Chapter 13 Thirty Two Weeks

_Guess what! Guess what! The final name poll is now up! It will last until chapter seventeen, when the baby is born. It consists of the top three voted for names in each poll. I'll be nice and tell you the options here. The options are:_

Ava

Emma

London

Mia

Molly

Primrose

Skye

Sophia

Violet

_So go vote. Right now. Well, after you read of course. _

_Oh, also, as you guys can tell, I changed my username. Or, well changed it back. When I started this story, my username was YellowSamuraiRanger, but I changed it when I uploaded the third chapter. But I missed it really badly, because see, I am a HUGE Power Rangers fan and I feel like I am not expression my love that much lately. So, yeah. _

_Second chapter of my busy week! See how well I am trying to keep up with my schedule?_

_And to celebrate ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS, I am giving everyone virtual train-shaped sugar cookies (my favorite shape of sugar cookies) If I knew you all in RL, I would give you all real train-shaped sugar cookies, but I can't. _

**Chapter Thirteen: Thirty-Two Weeks Pregnant**

Spencer fell onto the bed, lying next to Teddy. That day had been stressful, more than any other in her entire pregnancy. The baby kicked more than usual, making her stomach feel more sore than usual, she had gotten no sleep the night before, and it was the very first day of school. It was the day when she had to stop spending her days sitting on the couch feeding her daughter whatever peculiar foods it craved or going from her apartment to her parent's house to help take care of Toby. They had said it was a win-win situation. She got to get a peak at what the first few weeks of her daughter's life is going to be while they got to sleep. Teddy didn't see the win-win part of it, just the win-lose.

Toby was almost a month old, just a few days away. He cried often, Charlie didn't want anything to do with him. The past four weeks with him in the world had come and gone quickly, Teddy's belly grew bigger, she ditched the title of sixteen and pregnant and replaced it with seventeen and pregnant, and the apartment became more like home.

They still attended the same school; all they had to do was keep the addresses on the school records the same as their parents. Teddy was planning to go to school up until the baby is born in eight weeks. She may have grown to hate the rumors and whispers, but nothing was going to stop her from obtaining the dreams she always had, straight-A's and scholarships to a college somewhere far away from the Duncan family.

She turned to face Spencer, bringing the laptop she was on with her, "Look at this. This baby now has a daily routine. Plus she's also starting to get into position for labor. She isn't supposed to be born for another eight weeks."

"It could be six weeks. Or ten," Spencer points out, but it earns a scorn from Teddy. He leans over and clicks on the next page, 33 weeks pregnant, "I may not know much Teds, but I do know that most of the time, it isn't up to you on the birthday."

"I know," Teddy focuses on the article on the screen. It said that next week, her baby will be four in-a-half pounds and is able to hear sounds now, like her stomach rumbling. It was becoming more human by the day. Maybe it could hear her right now; maybe it was trying to discover what it could hear. "Can you understand me?" she whispered to it.

"What did you say?" Spencer overheard her. He was texting someone, but he slid his phone back into his pocket quickly.

"Nothing. I am just so tired right now," Teddy yawns as she said it, closing the lid of the laptop and pushing it away from her, "We have no plans for tonight, correct? I can just sleep until school tomorrow."

Spencer shakes his head, "Not correct. We are leaving in about thirty minutes."

Teddy was confused, they weren't going anywhere. She had barely survived returning to high school, it was going to take a long night of sleep to recover from that. "What do you mean?"

"We're going out with Ivy and Raymond and other friends. Didn't Ivy tell you?"

"I haven't seen Ivy all day. We have no classes together, including lunch. It was horrible."

"Well, then I guess I am telling you. We are going to mourn the end of summer vacation with bowling and pizza."

"Oh mourning," Teddy sighed. She tried to remember the last time she mourned, but nothing came to mind, "That sounds so great. Is mourning suppose to sound this great?"

"It was going to be a party of the first day of school, but we decided that it wasn't something to celebrate. Not that the end of summer is either. But you haven't been a normal teenager for awhile."

"Twenty four weeks, when we found out we were pregnant," she corrected, propelling herself to sit up. Her belly looked bigger than it did that morning, but it appeared to grow larger every day. She already gained 33 pounds, but she would lose it later, hopefully. Her thoughts weren't relative to the conversation though, they weren't talking about weight, but of weeks, "You could consider it twenty five since we played laser tag the week before I took the pregnancy test."

"Well this is now, Teddy. Let's just go out and have fun tonight. It might be the last time we can, because when she comes, she's going to become our top priority."

Teddy smiled, "Let's go mourn."

OoOoOoO

Never did Teddy ever thought that bowling might be hard, it was always one of those things she has always been good at, but with all that was happening, tossing the ball was one of the hardest things she has ever done. Once she had gone bowling with Spencer, who never been that talented at the game, and easily dominated him. Now he was trailing her by thirty-eight points and she might never catch up.

There were six playing, five scores higher than her own. She was used to be at least second place, but now she was dead last. Raymond, Ivy's always on-and-off boyfriend, was winning, Spencer's friend Drew was second, Drew's twin sister Ana in third.

Not only was she loosing, but she could feel her feet beginning to swell in her shoes. They always swell now, where ever she goes. They felt like weights during school earlier today.

The first game ended, Teddy only received a score of 96. Not even breaking a hundred. Charlie could do better than that, even without the child bumpers.

She convinced everyone to take a small break before beginning the next game. They was no hesitation, however, everyone was hungry and a whole thing of pieces was waiting to be eaten.

"I got you a gift, T, from when I was in Los Angeles," Ivy said. She had arrived home from her trip to see her aunt the night before, and had arrived late to school that morning. That was why Teddy hadn't seen her all day. Ivy handed her a plastic bag, something pink was tucked inside of it, "Well, for Unnamed, actually, but you'll like them."

Inside of the plastic bag was a set of bibs that read sayings like 'LA LA Land' and 'My mom deserves an Oscar.' Teddy laughed at them and thanked Ivy.

"So," Ana said. She had started eating a piece of pizza, but never finished. It uneaten remains just laid on a napkin, annoying Teddy more than anything, "I was curious, what are you planning to about school?"

"Stay as long as I can, and return as soon as I can. I'll be homeschooling myself when taking care of her, so I can keep my grades perfect, but I wouldn't be staying home long." Teddy had decided that months ago, back when PJ had taken her to Pirate Pete's Pizza when she didn't want to face school. It was one of the things that she had decided.

"How soon is soon?" Raymond asked.

"Two, maybe three weeks."

There was a lot of laughter, like if they thought Teddy was joking. Ana was the one to stop giggling long enough to speak, "I'm pretty sure you need at least six or more weeks to recover. I mean, you could come back to school at two weeks but that might be really hard to do after just having a baby."

Teddy shook her head rapidly, taking one more slice of pizza, "I wouldn't be long. It would kill me to not keep my grades up."

"Teddy can do anything she sets her mind on," Spencer said, leaning over to give her a quick kiss, "Now let's return to bowling."

Teddy sat out the rest of the games, her feet were hurting her to much, and she didn't feel like she really belonged. And she may just feel that way for the rest of her life, she realized. She wasn't just a teenager anymore, but also a soon-to-be teenage mom. No one would really understand. Maybe Bella, but she wasn't here. This would be how it is from now on, having a baby was really going to change things.

OoOoOoO

Random Question that has NOTHING to do with anything! (Love those questions!) **What are your top songs of this moment?**

**Mine (In no particular order, actually I guess alphabetical order. Is that particular?)**

_**Bruno Mars Medley-Max Schneider (love him) and Victoria Justice**_

_**Put Your Hearts Up-Ariana Grande**_

_**Starships-Megan Nicole and Lindsay Stirling (Nikki Minaj cover) **_

_**Windows Down-Big Time Rush**_

_**THE FINAL POLL IS ON MY PROFILE! YEAH FOR FINAL! YEAH!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Thirty Six Weeks

At 7:30 (Mountain Time) I officially ended the poll so I can know they name when I start the next chapter. There was one name with eight votes, two with seven, and the rest at six or below. So the baby's name with be the one with eight votes and the middle name one the ones with seven. If that made sense you have ninja powers.

I'm excited about the name because it was actually my favorite! I hope you all think it is okay, but there was eight votes for it so yeah….

This chapter isn't that long because it is mostly Teddy's thoughts. Kind of like a recap of the past chapters. I'm mostly just getting ready for the baby's birth in the next few days. Who's excited?

Third day of my busy week! Why am I posting chapters everyday this week? I have no idea!

**Chapter Fourteen: Thirty-Six Weeks**

"It's just like every other test you have taken in your life. You have forty-five minutes today, if you don't finish, I'll see what I can do tomorrow. If you finish early, read a book. No talking, no notes, no phones, absolutely no cheating. This counts for 45% of your grade. You may start when you receive your paper."

Teddy was only half-way listening to her teacher. All day, something had been taking over her mind, distracting her from everything. Nothing felt right to her, something was off. Still, she had this test today and that feeling might just be because she stayed up all night studying.

It was her first time studying like that in her apartment. She had sat on the rocking chair in the almost finished nursery (they were close to completing; they just needed a mobile, baby monitors, and the most vital thing, their baby.) It was the quietest place in the whole apartment, and also Teddy's favorite. It was put together on such a small budget, but they did manage to a good job. There was pink butterfly and flowers and dragonfly walls stickers hanging all around, the crib that she had bought, a matching dresser…

"Teddy!" her teacher voice snapped her out of her thoughts. The test flutters onto her desk. She's actually couldn't fit into a desk, so for every class she sat on a chair tucked into the side, or at a table where there wasn't a built in chair. She hated it, but it was all that she could do.

She tried so hard to focus on the test, but her mind kept jumping elsewhere. That feeling of something being off was still there. For the first time in her life, she might not be the first person to finish.

Her hand fell to her stomach; the little baby inside of her had been kicking harder than ever today. She was probably just getting ready to be born in a few weeks. Actually, her due date was exactly a month away, maybe she was growing as anxious as her mother.

Teddy couldn't believe that all of this had started eight months ago. It was almost thirty weeks before when she had taken that pregnancy test, sixteen when she decided she was going to keep her daughter, twelve weeks when she had bought the crib. Everything was going so fast. One moment she is broken up with Spencer, the next he's the frog he has to kiss, then the very next moment their expecting a baby.

Spencer should be in this class, she realizes, lifting up her head and staring down the entire place. There was no sign of him. He probably texted the information of where he was to her, but there was that strict no cell phone rule for this test. Besides, he was probably at his work. They'd told him that they might have him come in early one day, one of the other employees was taking the whole week off and they needed all the help they could get. That was fine, the more hours he works, the more money they have for the baby. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh help out a lot with paying half the rent, it saves them enough money to buy stuff for their daughter and food, though they usually have macaroni or grilled cheese for dinner. She'll see Spencer when she got home anywhere.

"Ah," she moaned quietly. It wasn't said loud enough for anyone to really notice. Her hands once again fly to her stomach; she was kicking again, harder than she's been before. But that was okay, Teddy convinced herself, besides there was nothing she could do to freeze the baby.

All that studying wasn't really being used. Twenty minutes has past, but she has only answered six questions. Forty four more to go it, that is, if she could ever focus on a problem long enough to read the answers. _How high does a helium balloon float before it pops in the atmosphere? _She knew the answer to that; it was on the tip of her tongue. But it wasn't coming to her. It was obvious that it depended on its factor, how much helium was stuffed inside of it or the temperature and how much the wind was blowing. On average, though, the balloon would go up about…about. Why could she not remember?

"I blame you," she said under her breathe. Whoever she was talking to, herself or the baby, she wasn't sure. Right now, everyone was a factor.

She kicks again, as if she was replying that it wasn't her. This time it didn't hurt as badly as the last, but it was still intense. All she was doing today was kicking, it seemed. Weird kicks, ones that she's never done before, maybe she was just in a different position.

That was when it happened. A weird feeling, as if she wet her pants, but that wasn't it. A waterfall of water, she could describe it. She could see Abby in the corner, who hadn't talked to her since she was about twelve weeks pregnant, trying her hardest not to speak up. It took Teddy a second to realize what was happening. The baby wasn't kicking, but something totally different. Why wasn't Spencer here?

"Mr. Farnsworth," she raised her hand rapidly. He was beginning to speak up, stating that she needed to focus on her test and not ask questions, "No no. This isn't about the test. I think my water just broke."

_Where you expecting that? I hope you weren't. I seriously do._

_This may just be the very first chapter where I am not telling you guys to go and take a poll! Finally, that point has come! _

**Random Question of the Chapter! (Don't you just love random questions? I do!)**

Who would play you if there was a movie all about your life?

_**My answer: **__Sarah Hyland _

_Have a random question? PM it to me!_


	15. Chapter 15 Thirty Six Weeks

**Who's excited for the Olympics? I am! I was just watching the swimming tryouts, and watching those guys shirtless almost blew me away. I LOVE the Olympics, especially the Winter Olympics because of Apolo Ohno (the greatest Speed Skater ever.) I've read his autobiography so many times (ten, I think) and have it autographed and I met him and he said 'hi' to me. I can still remember that day perfectly. One of the greatest days of my life. **

**Guess what, the Red Sox game isn't on until eight today. What am I going to do until eight? **

**This will be a very jumpy chapter, everything happens quickly, because, well you'll see. It really isn't the best chapter ever, I am not that proud of it, but it is the best I could get it to be. Something came up, so there will be no new chapter tomorrow. **

**Chapter Fifteen: Thirty-Six Weeks Pregnant**

Over the next hour, everything happened so quickly that all of it was such a blur to Teddy. An ambulance was called, her phone was chucked at whoever had free hands and was told to call Spencer, and with the comprehension of what was happening, the pain seemed to almost escalate with each contraction.

The class was freaking out. No one expected to witness a labor in class that day. Teddy was probably the person least expecting it, she was a whole month away from her due date. She didn't even want the baby to be born yet.

She was rushed to the office, where she stayed until the ambulance showed. The hospital wasn't that far, in ten minutes she was already being rushed inside. Her mother was already there and had met her at the entrance of Labor and Delivery. It was suppose to be her first day back to work after having Toby, but Teddy kind of ruined that.

No one could get a hold of Spencer. He wouldn't answer his phone. Teddy had her mother text him, but he hasn't replied. All she knew that he was at work, all he knew was that she was at school.

Two more hours past quickly, Teddy was informed that she needed to be a few more centimeters dilated to get an epidural, but she would defiantly be having the baby that night or that morning. PJ and Gabe showed up within the next hour.

"Dad had to watch Toby and Charlie," PJ said when he had entered her room, "He'll be here later when he can find someone to watch them."

"I don't care," she had groaned, trying to count down in her mind when she can get an epidural, "Just go to Spencer's work. That sports shop near the Kwikki Chikki where you're employed at. And bring him here ASAP."

PJ left right after that. On a normal day, she would hope that he remembered where Spencer worked, but today was different. Everything about today is different.

Another hour past before Bob showed up. He had left the two youngest Duncan children with the Dooley's, she was the only person who would take them at such a short notice.

"How are you feeling honey," he asked. Teddy was sitting upright on the bed, her hand clutching her stomach. She knew her daughter was ready to come out, she didn't know if she wanted her to be out. She clutched her mother's hand while a contraction came and went, screaming at the top of her lungs. The small contractions she had school, the ones that she had easily mistaken as her baby kicking, hurt badly, but it was nothing compared to what they were now. The doctor still didn't think she was ready for the epidural; that was the only thing she was certain about. How people could do it all natural, she just couldn't comprehend, "I'll take that as a not so well."

"You think?" she gripped her mother's hand tighter. Her head was beginning to ache along with the rest of her body, "When will she be here?"

"Soon, Teddy, this time tomorrow my granddaughter will be born. I'm going to be her favorite grandma."

"What if she's not a girl, Mom?" she fretted. What if the ultrasound was lying to her the whole time and she was really having a boy? Everything she has bought was for a girl; almost everything would be unable to return.

"It's a girl Teddy; I don't think there is any doubt about that."

There was another contraction, the worst Teddy had experienced so far. It resulted in a long scream and the almost-loss of her mother's hand. A nurse came running in quickly, telling Teddy that she will have an epidural soon. She tried to mutter something about hurrying up, most people get epidurals before their six hour of labor, but it hurt to bad to form words.

"What if something is wrong with her? She's about to be born at twenty-six weeks, a whole month before her due date," she managed to splurge, everything was going through her mind so fast that she didn't have time to think about what she saying, not that it mattered to her anyways.

Her mom rolled her eyes, sighing, "Technically, she's only a week only. Thirty-seven weeks is full term. Maybe the doctors will take her out of the room for five minutes to make sure her lungs are developed, but you'll be able to take her home in three days."

"You'll be able to put her in that nursery you worked so hard on, Teddy Bear," Teddy smiled at the voice, Spencer was finally here. After six hours, there was Spencer. He leaned down to hug her and some of the pain seemed to vanish.

Two more hour come and go, Teddy received the epidural the hour before and nothing hurt as bad as it did, PJ was coming in and out of the room, Gabe was nowhere to be seen. She wouldn't let Spencer leave her sight, not that he was going to anyways.

"Three or four hours from now," the doctor said, "You're daughter will be here."

A couple hours later, after she was done with all the pain and already speculating why she had gotten herself in such a mess, she was told that she needed to start pushing.

OoOoOoO

She was born at 11:02 that night, September 26, at 6 pounds 5 ounces. She had Spencer's brown hair, and a lot of it, but to Teddy, everything else looked like herself. Her eyes were shut tight, a pink and blue hat was pulled over her head, and she lied wrapped in her blanket. Teddy had never seen anything so perfect.

"So precious," she just stared at her expecting all the events to overtake her, but she stays wide awake. It was just her and Spencer in the room, she had convinced the rest of her family to go home and sleep. Amy wanted to stay, she had enough inside information to get her own room, she's done it before, but Teddy wouldn't allow it. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Yes," Spencer was the very first person she would allow to hold her, not like there were any other options. She passes him his daughter, and her arms feel like they are going to collapse under the weight.

"She needs a name Spencer, let's give her one before the night ends." The time was now 11:49. Her mother had been right, the doctor's had taken her out of the room to make sure she was healthy, and declared everything to be fine. She was only gone for half an hour.

"You name her," he said.

"As long as you decide the middle name," she said. To be truthful, she didn't want all the work in naming her; she had just done all the work in giving birth to her, "I think…I think she looks like a Molly."

Spencer looked down at the baby before replying, "I do like Molly. Do you like Molly little one?"

She let out a small squirm, the first sound that Teddy heard her make. That must be her closest thing to a yes. "Molly what?"

"Molly Skye Duncan?" Spencer suggested, but Teddy shook her head, "No Molly Skye?"

She laughed, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. Her body was still soar and her mind ached knowing it wouldn't be returning to school the next day, "No, silly, I love Molly Skye. I just love Molly Skye Walsh a little more than Duncan."

"Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

Teddy just stared at him and held out her arms, wanting her daughter back into her arms. Spencer did just so, and Teddy felt glad to have her back in her arms. Molly's eyes were still sealed shut, like a miniature sleeping angel. Teddy leaned down and kissed her forehead. She made her words sound firm when she spoke to the sleeping infant, "Hey Molly, I'm your mommy and Spencer there is your daddy. You're grandparents, my mom and dad aren't here right now, so I have some time to prepare you for when you get to meet them. Spencer's parents, your other set of grandparents, have already promised to be here tomorrow. They said that they have a little something for you, that means that it'll be huge. We like huge. The bigger the presents, the better. Especially since I am a little too young to afford a baby like you, but that's okay. It's just that me and your daddy and especially you will need to have a lot of help. But whatever happens, good luck, Molly."

**So, Molly was the name that one. If you want to see all of the results, **just go to my profile.** Skye was close (at seven votes) so it is the middle name. Ava had seven votes also, but I think Skye is a better middle name. I hope you guys like it! I know a lot of you wanted the name Sophia or Ava or Primrose or any of the others, but it was Molly that came out Victorious.**

**Speaking about Victorious, I am about to write a seven-chapter Victorious fanfiction called Blackout. The first chapter will be up next week, so keep an eye out for it. If you want the summery, just PM me.**

**Irrevelant Question time (should I continue these? Just wondering)**

_If you could be on any television show what show would you be on?_

**My answer: **Probably, um (I stumped myself on this one, too) Big Time Rush! Yeah, Big Time Rush. I love hot guys and craziness.


	16. Chapter 16 Two Days Old

You guys are all probably mad at me. I mean, I kind of just left you hanging for a week without an update. But I have a perfectly good explanation. I was taking a break. I'd updated like a maniac on this story and I think my fingers are permanently damaged. Just kidding, my fingers are fine.

Anyhow, I just wanted to tell y'all that this story is not finished. I still have a while until I feel like it will be.

Oh, oh, oh, I totally almost forgot. I would like to thank _**The Phantom Mockingjay **_for submitting the name Skye! I want to give her recognition and all, you know copyright stuff and not wanting her to sue me. I don't think she would sue me. Phantom Mockingjay actually seems like a cool person, but who knows? Maybe Phantom has an obsession of suing people to take all that they own (and I don't own much, so she would get only a computer that barely works, a clock that NEVER ticks (I mention that all the time, don't I?) and a High School Musical pillow). So thanks, Phantom! We all love the name you submitted!

Love you all! Thanks so much for all of your support. XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO, Emi!

**Chapter Sixteen: Two Days Old**

Every single part of her felt like it was on fire, but after living with Gabe for most of her life, Teddy was more than capable of ignoring it. When she woke up just two days after giving birth, that ache returned almost as strongly as the day before. But now, hours later, she felt better than she has since Molly was born.

She was supposed to go home today, but Teddy didn't know if she wanted to leave. The nurses have done a great job taking care of Molly, and helping Teddy transits into motherhood. She didn't know if she could do it without them.

Spencer wasn't there. She had convinced him the night before to go to work. He had been hesitant to agree, but it was important. They would need that money and he needed to be somewhere other than the hospital. He hadn't left like everybody else. He slept in the chair besides her bed each night and the second he woke up in the morning, he visited Molly before going to get breakfast from the cafeteria. Teddy appreciated that, she really did, but she should be the only on being driven crazy by the St. Paul Medical Center.

"Where's the baby?" Teddy lifted her head. She thought she was alone-with Spencer gone and her parents at home-but clearly, she wasn't anymore. Ivy stood in the doorway, holding a pink bag in her hands; an 'It's a Girl!' balloon was tied to its handles.

"She's in the nursery. I can take you there if you want." Teddy really just wanted an excuse to move. She had been curled up in the bed for most of the day.

"Can you go into the nursery? I thought it was off limits to unauthorized personals."

Teddy laughed, "We can look through the window. I just need to walk. Do you want to go?"

"Not yet, open present first." Ivy hands her the bag she had held. Teddy wanted to protest, saying that she has already gotten Molly two presents, the bibs from California and an outfit and a zebra-striped blanket from the baby shower, but Ivy wouldn't hear it. So she untied the balloon and let it fly to the ceiling. She pulled from the bag a small shirt, decorated with pink and orange flowers, the sleeves seemed to almost flutter, three buttons lined up in the middle. The pants that came with it were just solid orange in color, but soft by touch.

Teddy had received a lot of presents so far. Mostly just clothes and burp clothes. Mr. and Mrs. Walsh had brought them an animal-themed play mat and a pink butterfly cradle. They somehow ended up at her apartment; Spencer had probably asked Bob if he could drop them off there.

"Thanks Ivy," she smiled, shoving the outfit that she had gotten back into the bag and then placing it on the nightstand, "Want to go see Molly, now?"

Ivy looked at her "Molly? Is that her name?"

Teddy must have forgotten to tell her. She was meaning to text her a picture and all the information, but everything has been such hassle that she didn't even have time post on Facebook that Molly was here. "Yes it is, Molly Skye Walsh, born at 11:02 on September 26, weighing only 6 pounds 5 ounces."

"You didn't have to tell me everything. Come on, let's go."

Teddy had Ivy help her up off the bed and the set off in the direction towards the nursery. Usually, a person would have to inform a nurse where they were going, but with her mom employed at the hospital, Teddy could get away with almost anything.

"You're the talk of school, T, do you know that?" Ivy asked. Teddy had assumed that, it isn't everyday that someone's water broke in the middle of class. Everyone probably knew seconds after it happened, Abby Mann most likely texted all of the contacts in her phone what happened, like it would affect Teddy one bit. Now they are all waiting for that Facebook post or mass text message. She'd really have to do that when she can find the time.

There were three rows of babies. Molly was the baby in the center of them all, being in the middle of the second row, her glass crib in between two infant boys.

"She's so pretty, T," Ivy said after Teddy pointed her out, "She'll grow up to be exactly like you."

"Not exactly like me," Teddy corrected, "She'll wait until she is married to have babies of her own."

OoOoOoO

She was starting to count down the minutes until she could go home. There was twelve now, so close to the single digits, but Spencer hadn't shown up. He was going to drive her to the apartment in Ed, taken off work early to do just so, but Teddy was probably a little more impatient than he was. She was still hesitant to take Molly out of the hospital, it was all she knew so far, but she was also tired of not having her baby with her 24/7 and the poorly-prepared food. And with the time ticking closer, she was actually becomeing more and more anxious.

Molly was ready. A nurse had helped Teddy bathe her an hour earlier and was now dressed in the orange outfit that Ivy had given her. It was the only thing that Teddy had with her that was small enough to fit her, and she looked so cute in it. There was an orange flower headband in another one of the bags, it went with a one-piece of the same color given to her by Bella when she had visited. It now was around her small head, and even though the flower seemed like it was almost bigger than her, Molly didn't seem to care. She just stared at Teddy with her brown eyes and sneezed. She scared herself when she did though and she squirmed more than Teddy thought she could.

"I think you're ready to go Molly," Teddy whispered to her, "Do you want to see the world outside of the hospital?"

"She does, you can just tell."

Teddy smiled, "Finally you show up, Spence. I've been waiting forever."  
"I got caught up at work. The boss had to talk to me."

"Is everything okay?" she asked. Spencer has told her about his boss, about how when you get called to his office, it is most likely bad news.

"Yeah everything is fine. He was just thanking me for my hard work, missing school to work the other day."

Teddy laughed, "The day I was in labor?"

Spencer nodded his head, "Yeah, that day. Well anyways, I got a raise."

"You got a raise? Oh my God, Spencer that is great news." Teddy had to contain herself from jumping up and hugging him. It wouldn't be the smartest thing to do with Molly in her arms.

"It's no big deal, not next to take her home. The car seat's all set up; by the way, you can be discharged anytime."

"Let's go check me out of here then." Molly's flower was beginning to slip from her forehead; Teddy fixed it before handing her to Spencer so she could stand up and grab all of the gifts that had been collecting inside of the room, "I'm ready."

**They are going back to the apartment. What do you think is going to happen? You'll see.**

**Also, do you want me to make a schedule for the rest of the chapters? Did you pay attention to my previous schedule?**

**Irreverent question time! **Where would you live if you could move anywhere in the world?

**My answer: **_New Hampshire! I know, such a random state, but I love New Hampshire! I can't believe it was almost a year ago when I was there…_


	17. Chapter 17 Two Days Old

Guess who made a schedule! I did! And guess who already messed up that schedule! I did! This was supposed to be posted a week ago, but I because busy…..and lazy…but mostly busy. I've babysat, I'm guinea pig sitting, I began watching Glee and am addicted, I've bugged my bro about buying me a snow cone (the most important thing) and other stuff that kept me unable to update.

So I apologize with my incredibly late update. But it is better than no update, right?

**WARNING: **this is a badly written chapter. It pretty much goes nowhere and ends with Chinese food. Yeah, Chinese food. I couldn't figure out how to end it.

**Chapter Seventeen: Two Days Old**

As they drew closer to the apartment, Teddy's emotions began to escalate. Her heart seemed to beat faster, she kept on looking at Molly and then at Spencer. There was some excitement building inside of her, but mostly fear and anxiety and even some doubt.

From here on out, she was on her own. At least that is what it felt like to her. Spencer was always going to be at school or at work. The sports store where he was employed at gave his as much hours as they could, which was a bittersweet situation. On one hand, he was making enough money to support Molly and pay for rent and utilities each month, but on the other, he might not be there all the time to help her out.

"Isn't your mom meeting up with us?" Spencer snapped her out of her thoughts. He was pulling into the parking lot of their apartment, stopping the car in their designated parking spot. Teddy was out of the car as quickly as she could-she was still aching from being in labor, after all-and was about to grab Molly but saw that Spencer had beat her there. Which was fine, actually it was better, she could carry the much lighter presents

"Yeah," she replied, "She has a key. She should be in there now."

"Maybe, but I don't see her car."

Teddy shrugged, and followed behind Spencer. Her eyes stayed locked onto the pink car seat in his hands. Molly was in there, asleep perhaps. Or maybe awake and wondering what was going on.

The door was locked, but Spencer managed to unlock it without putting the car seat down. He allowed Teddy to answer first, and she, with a bundle of balloons trailing, walked into the apartment that she hadn't been in for the past few days.

"Mom?" she yelled into the darkened place, "Are you here?"

Spencer came up behind her, "I think she's running late, Teddy."

"Yeah must be. Set the seat down, I want to show Molly around."

"'Kay. I'm going to order Chinese food for dinner."

"Good idea. I think my mom will be here soon," she responding. He had set the car seat on the couch, and she now leaned over it, pulling the zebra-striped blanket that covered down. Molly was asleep, but Teddy still unbuckled her out of her seat and slowly brought her up close to her chest.

There was something about holding her own baby in her own apartment that scared her. She was only seventeen, still in high school, yet there she was. Like what her grandmother would say, she was growing up so fast.

Ten minutes past, Molly was still asleep in her arms, and Amy still wasn't there. She has Spencer try to call her, but there was no answer. It wasn't important that she was here; all she was going to do was help them know what they were doing. Molly was easy, though. All she seems to do was sleep. She didn't even seem bothered by the orange flower headband that Teddy placed on her head.

The second that Teddy thought that though, was when Molly began to cry. Maybe she has somehow woken up or something had startled her.

Teddy rocked her back and forth, up and down, thinking that that the cries would die down quickly, but it didn't.

Charlie was never that big of a crier what she was a newborn, but when she did, it never lasted long. She's moved out before Toby was born, so she didn't know about him. And from what he could remember from Gabe, back in that time when he was an infant, he was considered the easy baby her mother had. Doing what she was doing now, rocking her, was what Amy always did, it was what everyone did, but it wasn't working. Molly continued to weep.

She tried placing her back into the car seat, handing her to Spencer, and giving her a pacifier. Nothing seemed to work.

Even with the screaming coming from Molly, Teddy could still hear the sound of the front door opening and her mother's voice exclaiming, "Sorry I'm late. Gabe had Saturday detention."

Almost instantly, Teddy placed Molly in her mother's hands and shouted over the screams, "She wouldn't stop."

Amy did the same thing that Teddy did, rocked her, but had no different results. "The cradle that the Walsh's got you guys, do you have it set up?" Teddy could barely hear her then, but she still nodded her head as a reply.

Her mother walked with the crying baby in hand towards the nursery. The pink cradle was set up in the corner; Teddy's father took the time to put it together when he dropped it off at the apartment. Amy placed Molly into it, made sure she was buckled into it, and set the cradle to automatic, letting it sway by itself. Almost immediately, the cries coming from Molly calmed down.

"How?" Teddy asked. She dropped into the rocking chair, staring at her daughter instead of her Amy.

"It mimics the swaying of when she was in the stomach. For some reason, it always calms babies down."

Teddy looked down at the ground. How could she do this if she couldn't even calm Molly down? It was suppose to be easy, that was how she'd picture it for the past months. "Can I raise a baby mom?" she asked, not moving her gaze upwards. "Can Spencer and I do this?"

"You don't really have any other options Teddy," her mother replied, "You signed up for this; you have to face the consequences. The only way you are going to succeed is if you believe in yourself."

"Yeah," she looks up and at her mother, "I guess you're right, but will she cry like that all the time?"

"Unfortunately, she…"

Amy was cut off, by Spencer standing in the doorway, holding to brown plastic bags in his hands, "Not to interrupt, but Chinese is here."

OoOoOoO

_Wow, that took me forever to write and it isn't even that good. And that ending? HORRIBLE! I was so lazy when it came to this chapter. Wait, I declared this earlier, I was busy. Guinea Pig sitting is hard work! _

_I know nothing-NOTHING-about Chinese food, because, if you can recall, I am a selective eater. So, that is why I simply didn't go into any details about Chinese Food. Forgive me. If anyone wants to help expand my limited knowledge about food from China, please do._

**Irrelevant Question Time! **

_If you had a celebrity basketball team, what five celebrities would be on it? (No basketball players! That's cheating!) _

**My answer:**

-Lady Gaga (I need someone to design the uniforms!)

-Sophia Grace and Rosie (they count as one person! I just want out uniforms to have tutus)

-Justin Bieber (he looks like he has a good aim. I don't like him, but I am building up skill here)

-Blake Shelton (he just popped into my mind)

-Will Smith (He has experience…I think)

**My team is unique, I know.**

**I am Emily (Insert my last name here. Haha! Just pretend you know my last name) and I approve this message. **


	18. Chapter 18 One Week Old

Forgive me? Please…

Blame my laptop for my lack-of-update. It was being stooopid and wasn't working like is should. But me, being like a superman or something, fixed it. So now I bring you the very next chapter of Unplanned.

I will try to update as much as I can the next few weeks, but school starts up again in almost two weeks. And this year, everything counts, so there is no procrastinating for me if I want to go to a college in New Hampshire. And the county fair (where I show pygmy goats) is going on right now! On the website Keek, I'll try to post videos of them.

If you want to know what I do when I am not updating my fanfictions, or what I do with plastic cups when I am bored, go to my Keek account. Keek is both a website and an app, so yeah, you can access it anywhere. My username is EmiG16. Oh, and on Instagram, you can find me with the username YellowSamuraiRanger, so I am like everywhere. Links will be on my profile. A lot of links, to a lot of places. Actually, no links…I am too lazy.

**Chapter Eighteen:** One Weeks Old

Molly was asleep.

That seemed like a victory to Teddy, it had taken her at least an hour to get Molly to lie down. Usually, it was hard to get her to stay awake, but that wasn't the factor today. It was the opposite. She kept a grasp on Teddy's little finger and wouldn't let go or crying when Teddy let go of her.

She didn't know how she managed to finally get her asleep.

Teddy fell onto the couch, grabbing her laptop, setting it on to the coffee table in front of her, and turning it on. This would be her only form of education for awhile: homeschooling on the computer. It wasn't her first choice, but it did make gym easy.

Spencer returned to school that day. He offered to stay, but Teddy told him that she would be fine by herself. She knew how to deal with the crying and dirty diapers, plus she was the only one who could feed Molly. But she did wish Spencer was here. After school, he had to go straight to work, and after work, he had to go pick up baby wipes. Teddy wouldn't see him until after she puts Molly down.

The homeschooling page appears on the screen of the laptop. She clicked on log in; trying to remember the username and password the school's guidance counselor gave her just a few weeks ago. It had something to do with her name and birthday.

When it came to her, she typed in the numbers and read all the instructions that website gave her, before starting on the first assignment. It was math, of course.

She wasn't even done reading question one when she heard a cry come from the direction of the nursery. Teddy lowered the top of the computer and waited to see if the cry would continue. It does.

She shoved the laptop onto the coach and headed towards the nursery. Molly laid wide eyed in her crib, her little arms wiggling. Teddy scooped her into her arms, letting a blanket that was wrapped around her hang only inches above the floor.

Teddy didn't feel like attempting to get Molly back asleep, she's shut her eyes in her own time. "Want to help mommy with homework?" she asked, but stopped. A strong stench came from Molly's diaper. She sighed before placing the infant on the changing table attached to the crib. It smelt badly, the worst that Molly had in the weeks that she's been born.

Teddy changed it as quickly as she could. Dirty diapers were the worst thing about babies, that and trying to afford them. Teddy and Spencer survived mostly on macaroni and cheese and ramen noodles just to afford the essentials they needed for Molly. It was expensive but they expected that. If Spencer didn't have such a good job, even though it never seems to be certain, there would be no way they were living in their own apartment.

"Now is it time to work?" Molly was clean and fully dressed once again, in small red one-piece that was just barely small enough to fit her. Teddy took her to the front room, setting the blanket onto the couch and then laying Molly on top of it. It was back to homeschooling—Teddy just hoped she could get through the first question this time.

She did. Even got past the second and third ones without any difficulty. But when she was just about to answer the fourth, once again Molly released a yelp that soon became a full fledge cry, but the second Teddy lifted her off the blanket, she became quiet.

Teddy just kept her in her lap, knowing that if she put her back onto the blanket, she would just resume crying. Teddy would have to feed her soon, but didn't have time then. She needed to focus on school, and Molly didn't seem so hungry, anyhow.

She returned to the computer, trying to function with a baby in between her and the laptop. It didn't seem to work that well, because before she realized it was happening, Molly had spit up all over the keyboard.

"If you weren't a baby, Molly, I'd so ground you," Teddy placed the baby back onto the blanket, not caring if she cried. She was just focused on grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen to wipe up the spit from both the keyboard and Molly's mouth. She was crying, loudly. The women in the apartment next door-who, from what Teddy understood, worked from home-most likely could hear her.

She hurried back to the couch, reminding herself to text Spencer to ask him to pick up paper towels while he is picking up baby wipes. She cleaned Molly's chin and then the keyboard, but didn't pick it up to return to the school work. Instead she pushed the laptop to the side. She would have to do it later, late at night when Spencer is there to help with Molly.

_**I kind of feel bad for Teddy. All she wanted to do was her homework, but that is the price you pay for having a baby while in high school. **_

_**So, it is my favorite time of the story, and I hope yours too! IRRELEVANT QUESTION TIME! **_

_**Question: **__In honor of one of the biggest sporting event the world knows, if you could meet any Olympic athlete (winter or summer), who would it be? __**If none, say a random sentence like 'My purple snapping torture likes to fly to Mt. Saint Ferdinand and eat dates' **__Understand? And yes, I totally just made Mt. Saint Ferdinand up._

_Know what? Everyone submit a random sentence! Most random sentence gets featured in the next chapter, somehow. I'll figure it out. _

_My answer: I already met Apolo Anton Ohno (I've told you all about it in a past chapter) so I have to say Aly Raisman (Summer Olympics, gymnast. She's been my favorite since I watched qualifications) or Shaun White (Winter Olympics, snowboarding. I want to, so badly, straighten his hair)_

_So wait are you waiting for, submit your answer for the irrelevant question and a random sentence. And check me out on Keek and Instagram and other places. This is a long end-note, but who cares? Love ya all!_


	19. Chapter 19 Two Weeks Old

Hey guys! So sorry for the dry spell, I truly do apologize. Truly, who uses that word? Besides me of course.

So, to help with this chapter, I made a playlist on my phone for inspiration. I will list the songs below because they _truly _are great song that fit with this chapter a lot. There are fourteen of them (actually there are fifteen, but one is just a random song that I love so much that I just threw in for the hell of it) and if you want some great songs to listen to, then I dare you to listen to them all!

And if you hate me after the end of this chapter, then I'm sorry. But I decided that this would be a great addition to this story.

Chapter Nineteen: Two Weeks Old

"Ready, Molly?"

The baby stopped and stared up at her, holding out her small cubby hands above her head. Teddy swooped down, kissing her daughter's forehead, before picking her up to place her in her car seat. Molly yawned and gave out a cooing sound that made Teddy giggle and wonder how she and Spencer could have made such a thing.

"We are going to go visit Daddy at work," she continued on, letting the car seat dangle from her arm as she exited her apartment. "But first we need to get you diapers, enough to last the weekend. You are so expensive, you know that?"

Sometimes she wished Molly could reply.

In the past week, ever since Spencer had returned to work and school, Teddy had spent her time in the apartment with no one to speak to but a crying baby. Occasionally, her mom would come over, and so would her brother, who had gotten an apartment with Emmett a few blocks away, but most of her day was spent by herself. It would be better in a year or so, when Molly can walk and talk and wants to run around and play. At that point, though, she will be trying to complete her senior year of high school.

_Buzz! _Teddy felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She waited until she was at her car to answer it and wasn't surprised when she heard Ivy's voice coming through the speakers, "Hey T," Ivy said. Teddy kept her cell phone squished between her neck and ear as she buckled Molly into the backseat of the car. "Do you mind if I come over? I bought some stuff for Molly yesterday."

"I'm not going to be home for awhile," She checked to make sure Molly was strapped in tightly, and then slammed shut the door and slipped into the driver's seat. "I have to run some errands."

"Errands? Oh, Teddy, you sound so grown up!"

"Having a baby does that to you."

"Well," Ivy pauses for a second, "What time do you think you'll be home?"

Teddy looked at the clock on the radio, "About three-thirty."

"So, if I come over at four…"

Teddy cuts her off. "Ivy, what if I come pick you up. We haven't hung out in ages."

"That's because you had a baby, T. You haven't really been able to hang out."

"I'll be at your house in ten minutes, you better be ready." And she hung up.

OoOoOoO

Ivy waited for Teddy outside; a sequined purse that hung from her shoulder shimmered in the light. She hopped into the passenger seat, and sooner than expected, Teddy was back on the road, heading in the direction of the grocery store and Spencer's work.

"She's so cute." Teddy looked up at the rearview mirror, seeing the reflecting of a sleeping infant. Ivy's head was turned to stare at Molly. She looked forward, and held up a white grocery sack that Teddy didn't notice earlier, "I was at the store yesterday and there was a huge sale on baby clothes, so you can look at them whenever you want."

"Thanks." Teddy smiled. It was just yesterday when her mom showed up with a box full of some of Charlie's old baby clothes. Though it was great to have them, Teddy really didn't have that much room for them. Still, that didn't stop her from dressing Molly up that morning in a brown and pink onsie that she had pulled out from the box.

"So where are we going?"

"I want to surprise Spencer at work." They were actually only about a mile from it now. She'd never been there before, but she knew that it was by the Kwikki Chikki where her brother used to work, and she's been there.

"So," Ivy said, "How are you and Spencer going?"

Teddy stopped at a yellow light, which turned to red just as the car stopped moving, and took the opportunity to look back and see how Molly was doing, who was still asleep in her car sear. She smiled, both towards her baby and Ivy's question, "It's going good. Way good. I really think that he is my soul mate."

"Do you think, you know, that you'll be Mrs. Teddy Walsh soon?"

_Mrs. Teddy Walsh. _Teddy loved the sound of that, and over the past few days she has been repeating it to herself more often. "I want to wait until I am out of high school first, but that doesn't mean I don't want a ring on my finger just yet. I want one. I want one badly. But what girl doesn't?"

"There's a few. Like my aunt, who wants nothing to with boys. Molly's so quiet," Ivy pointed out, changing the conversation.

"Not at night. She's like an owl, asleep during the day and keeping everyone awake at night. I'm surprised that I am not taking a nap right now."

Teddy pulled into the parking lot of the sport's store where Spencer worked and quickly found a parking spot near the front door. She got out of the car and got the car seat unbuckled from the backseat. Molly didn't even stir, but remained dead asleep. Ivy offered to take her, and Teddy took her up on that. She almost always had her; it was nice to get a short break.

They walked inside the store, surprised how much bigger then it looked outside. Teddy stood on her toes, trying to spot the familiar brown hair and charming smile that she had fallen in love with so long ago. She tried to imagine his reaction when he saw her and Molly. Excited, perhaps, eager to show them all around the store.

"Excuse me," Teddy asked a man dressed in the same striped outfit Spencer had to put on every day. "We're looking for Spencer Walsh. I'm his girlfriend."

"He should be in the back," the man said, "Come with me and I'll take you there."

Ivy and she followed the man past volleyball gear and baseball bats to a white door that read 'Employees Only.'

"I'm needed in Swimming," the man said, "He's back through there, taking inventory."

Teddy thanked the guy and pushed open the door. She saw Spencer right away, pushed up against a nearby wall, but wasn't by himself. It took Teddy a second to realize what was happening. Her mind thought back to the day she visited at work about two years ago, when she caught him cheating in her with Skyler.

But this time it was a red head.

_This chapter wasn't the best, I am going to be critical and say I could have done a thousand things better on it, but I am lazy and so I hope you enjoyed it. I want to finish up with Unplanned, because I don't want to drag it on, so I think there will only be about three chapters left, sadly. Because I have other stories in mind that I want to start on that have more of a plot line going and flow a lot better than this one. _

_So, Unplanned will be finished up by the end of the month. _

**Irrelevant Question Time: **

What sayings/quotes/word do you say way to much? (We all have something, if you accept it or not)

**My answer:**

I have four:

Silly Goose

Oh, God

That's rude!

Aw, crud!

And now as I write this, I totally forgot the random sentence! So this is the one I thought was the random-ist (Submitted by xosunshinegirlxo: The Ferris Wheel in my bedroom only accepts clams and all I have are ninja throwing stars!

15 Songs That Are in the Playlist I Told You About That You **_HAVE _**to Listen To:

-Before He Cheats-Carrie Underwood

-Begging on Your Knees-Victoria Justice

-Freak the Freak Out-Victoria Justice

-Good Girl-Carrie Underwood

-Hold On-Jonas Brothers

-I Knew You Were Trouble-Taylor Swift

-Invisible-Jonas Brothers (The Random One I threw in because I love the song so much!)

-Paranoid-Jonas Brothers

-So Small-Carrie Underwood

-SOS-Jonas Brothers

-Til I Forget About You-Big Time Rush

-Wasted-Carrie Underwood

-We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together-Taylor Swift

**-White Horse-Taylor Swift (The song that actually inspired me to right this chapter)**

-Wide Awake-Katy Perry

They are all sang by the same like four people, I know, but they are all great songs.


	20. Chapter 20 Two Weeks Old

Okay, last chapter I totally lied to you. Because I am a liar. I, Emily, lied to all my readers. Actually, I changed my mind at the last second. And I make these intros really boring.

But anyway, I am sorry to tell you all that this is the last chapter of Unplanned.

I'll go more into detail in the author's note below.

**Chapter Twenty: Two Weeks Old**

_We are coming home. _

Teddy's finger hovered over the send button for a few seconds before she finally pressed down on the button. Her mother would receive it soon, but with little explanation on what it means. They'd figure out tonight.

Ivy was at the wheel of her car. She had dragged Teddy out of the backroom, got Molly safe and secure in the car, and when she offered to drive, Teddy didn't hesitate.

_A freckled face, the loose red hair, wearing the same uniform that Spencer put on every day. She wasn't even that pretty. Her nose was a little too small and her neck too long. And all that Teddy could feel towards her was hatred. _

_"Why, Spencer?" she said. Both heads turned to her. They both just noticed the other people in the room. The girl moved her hair so it covered a spot on the right side of her neck, but Teddy saw what it was just in time, and it made her even madder. _

_"Teddy," he looked nervous. He should be, he'd just been caught red handed. Teddy curled up her fingers, grateful that she didn't have Molly, but it was Ivy who hand a tight grip on the car seat. It took all her will not to strangle her boyfriend-ex-boyfriend. "Umm…this is Ava."_

The radio was blasting some song Teddy had never heard of, adding to the headache that was beginning to form in her mind, so she leaned over and turned the volume all the way down. "I should have boxes in my closest from when I moved to the apartment," she muttered to Ivy. "Do you mind helping me pack?"

"No problem T. Anything to get you away from that bastard."

"Do you think we can get it all to fit in the car in one trip? I don't want to ever return."

"I don't know about the crib and stuff. You might want to call your dad."

"It comes undone with a screw driver." She had helped Spencer set it up, she remembers him telling her that. She could also remember where he had set the screw driver, in one of the kitchen drawers. "We should be able to slide it in the trunk. Let's stop real quickly and drop Molly off at PJ's apartment."

"You're gonna trust your brother with your baby? Remember the last time he was alone with Charlie when she was a baby?" Ivy asked, seemingly surprised.

"Well, Spencer's not an option."

_Teddy's mind was clouded up. She was mad, furious actually. Spencer was her first serious relationship, who she thought was the love of her life, and now he had sunken to a new low. "That's your reply?" she finally managed to say, "Your girlfriend-excuse me ex-girlfriend and your baby…"_

_Ivy butted in, "And the over-protective best friend…" _

_"…Walk in on you with your tongue shoved down another girl's throat, and the first thing you do is say 'Teddy this is Anna…'"_

_"Ava."_

_"You're an ass, Spencer, you truly are an ass."_

_And that was when Ivy grabbed her wrist, and dragged her out._

Ten minutes later, they were back in the car without a baby in the backseat, pulling out of the parking lot of PJ's apartment building. PJ had taken Molly without hesitation. Like always, the little thing was asleep, with no clue on what was happening in the world around her. The luckiest person in the world right now.

And ten minutes after that, they were inside her own apartment, attacking the white crib, that made such an impact in Teddy's living situation after she had purchased it so long ago, with the screw driver. Ivy was, carelessly, throwing all of Molly's clothes into a cardboard box. Maybe it was the adrenaline, or maybe the whole thing was easier than it seemed, but almost the entire nursery was bare, the only thing being left behind were items from Spencer or his parents.

And then onto the master bedroom, where the same thing done to Molly's clothes was done to hers, and Teddy decided to take all the hangers, including the ones that Spencer's shirts hung on. So they laid in a pile on the floor of a closet, and Teddy couldn't help herself from stepping on top of them as she grabbed a box full of maternity clothes from the top shelf of the closet.

"Spencer just pulled in," Ivy, who had been taking things to the car, came running into the room. She still had the box she was taking down.

"We are done here anyway," Teddy replied, "We are done with Spencer."

**The end. **

_So that is the end of Unplanned. For one thing, I am sad to see it end, but for another, I am so glad that it is over. And you are all probably like "No! I love this story! I feel like part of my soul is lost..."_

_But wait…I have a surprise…_

_ I've decided to write a sequel called 'Without Spencer' which is coming soon! Full of drama, Molly, and Emmett trying to comfort Teddy. A lot of Emmett. _

_And that is why this is the last chapter. _


End file.
